Harry Potter et le triangle de Lumière
by San2
Summary: Le titre bien niaiseux veut dire que c'est juste un essai de création du tome 5.
1. Le courrier

Voilà une vieille fic à moi que je vais publiée ici… dans l'espoir que ça vous plaise, rien de bien méchant, par contre ça risque d'être long. Simplement G.

Mais bien évidemment tout n'est qu'une fade reproduction de l'œuvre de Rowling.

****

**Harry Potter**

**Et le triangle de lumière**

Chapitre 1: LE COURRIER 

Harry, penché à sa fenêtre, contemplait les étoiles pensivement. Deux semaines au par avant, il avait achevé sa quatrième année au collège Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Cela avait été à la fois la plus magnifique et la plus horrible année qu'il y ait passé. La plus magnifique car il avait participé au tournoi des trois sorciers, avait rencontré des élèves d'autres grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe et avait fait des expériences aussi effroyables que sensationnelles, entre autre se mesurer un Magyar à pointe, une espèce de dragon particulièrement féroce. Et la plus horrible, car il avait été harcelé par l'affreuse journaliste Rita Skeeter, avait vu mourir sous ses yeux Cédric Diggory, un ami cher bien qu'il eu prit du temps à l'admettre, et surtout vu ressuscité, en parti grâce à son propre sang, Lord Voldemort, le plus effroyable et cruel mage noir que la Terre n'ai jamais connu depuis longtemps. Lui qui avait tué des quantités de sorciers et de moldus (personne n'ayant pas der pouvoir magique), lui qui avait séparé à jamais Harry, alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, de ses parents grâce à l'avada kedavra, (le sortilège impardonnable qui permet de tuer), lui qui avait fait retomber le crime sur Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry, grâce à son fidèle serviteur Peter Pettigrow, lui qui avait tenté de tuer Harry mais qui avait pratiquement été anéanti par le sortilège qui avait ricoché grâce au sacrifice de Lily Potter, la mère de Harry, lui, encore, qui avait été repoussé deux fois par Harry, lui, enfin, qui avait tenté une énième fois de le tuer mais en avait été empêché par le priori incantatum, ce sortilège se produisant quand deux baguettes sœurs s'affrontent - là: celle d'Harry et celle de Voldemort. IL tâta la cicatrice en forme d'éclaire qui ornait son front, souvenir de sa toute première rencontre avec Voldemort: celle qui l'avait déchu. Depuis que Voldemort était revenu, elle n'avait pas cessé de lui faire mal, peu mais en continue. Il n'y prenait plus vraiment garde bien que le picotement soit gênant.

Il commençait à avoir froid. Il regarda à son poigné avant de se rappeler qu'il avait jeté sa montre quelques temps après la seconde tache du tournois des trois sorciers qui lui avait fait visiter les profondeurs du lac du parc de Poudlard. La montre n'y avait pas survécu. Il voyait bien l'église au loin, mais de là, l'horloge n'était qu'un minuscule rond blanc. S'il avait eu des jumelles…les multiplettes!! Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait ! Il alla les chercher sur la pointe des pieds, évitant à tout prix de faire grincer le plancher qui aurait pu réveiller les Dursleys : Son oncle Vernon, Sa tante Pétunia et son cousin Dudley. Non pas qu'il ne veille pas les ennuyer (bien au contraire) mais il savait que s'il le voyait debout en pleine nuit, il l'aurait littéralement incendié. Ils avaient toujours eu horreur à tout ce qui avait trait à la magie, aux parents de Harry ou, tout simplement, à Harry lui-même. Il sortit donc les multiplettes de sa grosse valise, se repencha à l'appui de sa fenêtre et les plaça devant ses yeux. Les multiplettes était des sortes de jumelles mais qui offrait beaucoup plus de possibilités comme voir l'image au ralenti ou avoir les commentaires. Elles étaient très pratique pour les matchs de quidditch (le sport favori des sorciers) et c'était d'ailleurs à la coupe du monde qu'il les avaient achetées. L'horloge de l'église indiquait quatre heures.

Il était vraiment tard (ou plutôt tôt) mais Harry n'avait toujours pas sommeil. Brusquement il ferma la fenêtre, fouilla dans sa valise, en ressorti un morceau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre, s'installa à son bureau et entrepris d'écrire une lettre à son parrain. Le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore l'avait envoyé prévenir Rémus Lupin - le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal que Harry avait eu au cours de sa troisième année et qu'il avait largement préféré (chaque professeurs n'étant resté qu'un an - le poste était dit maudit) que le seigneur des ténèbres était de retour. Il griffonna donc après un court instant de réflexion:

_Cher Sirius,_

_J'espère que le voyage ce passe (ou s'est passé) bien. J'espère aussi que tu n'a pas eu trop de mal à trouver le prof. Lupin._

_De mon côté tout va bien, mes moldus me laissent plutôt tranquille en ce moment. Ma cicatrice me fait mal en continu mais maintenant, c'est malheureusement normal._

_Je t'écris surtout pour avoir de tes nouvelles alors répond moi vite. Fais très attention à toi surtout. Dis bonjour de ma part au prof. Lupin. Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, donne-moi aussi de ses nouvelles. Et reviens vite!_

_Harry_

Il relut rapidement ce courrier puis alla trouver Hedwige, sa chouette, qui dormait paisiblement dans sa cage. Il la caressa un peu, puis, n'ayant pas de réponse de sa part, lui tapota le bec. Hedwige, réveillée en sursaut, lança un hululement de surprise. Harry lui fit précipitamment signe de se taire craignant qu'elle ne réveille les Dursleys. La chouette blanche sortie paresseusement de sa cage, se posa sur l'épaule de Harry et tandis une patte. Il lui remis la lettre et la porta jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit prudemment car elle avait tendance à grincer. Hedwige se remis un court instant les plumes en place, pencha la tête dans le vide et s'envola. Harry la suivit un moment du regard puis referma une nouvelle fois la fenêtre. Il bailla silencieusement et, sentant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir s'endormir, se laissa tomber mollement sur le lit.

Harry fut sortit du lit par le hurlement de l'oncle Vermon:

"Debout, toi!"

Il entrepris vaguement de se rappeler depuis quand il ne l'avait plus appelé par son prénom, mais il abandonna vite: ses souvenirs ne remontaient pas aussi loin. Il sortit de sa chambre après s'être habillé, descendit dans la cuisine et prépara un petit déjeuner peu consistant. Dudley était toujours au régime mais tout de même moins sec que l'année précédente. Non pas qu'il ai réussit à maigrir, mais la tante Pétunia avait fondu en larme quand elle avait appris qu'il redoublait et n'avait pas voulu voir en plus " son petit Dudlinouchet chéri devoir se priver". Pourtant, le petit chérubin en question n'avait pas l'air franchement affligé par cet échec.  Harry avait redemandé à ses amis Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Rubeus Hagrid (le garde chasse et gardien des clefs de Poudlard) de lui fournir des provisions pour éviter d'être trop squelettique. Il n'avait jamais été bien gros alors si on commençait à l'affamer... Et comme l'été dernier, ils furent vraiment brillants (bien que les gâteaux  de Hagrid furent toujours aussi raides).

Ce jour là, il fut submergé de courrier. Il reçut d'abord une énorme chouette lapone qui lui apporta son premier numéro de _la gazette du sorcier à laquelle il s'était abonné pour ne pas perdre de vu le monde des sorciers qui le préoccupait tant en ce moment, puis, vers le coup de midi, il reçut simultanément Coquecigrue, le minuscul hibou de Ron, et un hibou grand duc très imposant et à moitié endormi qui offrait un étonnant contraste avec le premier, toujours aussi existé qu'à son habitude. Le grand duc venait d'Hermione. Harry déroula cette lettre en premier et lut:_

_Cher Harry,_

_Cela va te paraître extraordinaire mais je suis avec Viktor Krum en Bulgarie. Mes parents ont accepté assez facilement ce que m'a vraiment surprise, mais de toute façon c'est très bien comme ça._

_Viktor m'a fait visiter ce qui correspond au quartier du chemin de traverse à Londres. C'est très joli chez eux. Il y fait un peu froid mais si l'on est bien emmitouflé dans un bon manteau c'est supportable!_

_Cela ne fait que quelques jours que je suis arrivé mais j'ai déjà vu des tonnes de choses géniales. Je ne vais pas rester longtemps mais je sens que je vais bien m'amuser._

_Viktor est vraiment adorable et je lui ai découvert des talents cachés pour la poésie._

_J'espère que tout ce passe bien chez toi. Si tu veux me répondre attends le 20 juillet car je serais revenu,_

_cela évitera que ta lettre arrive en Bulgarie après que je_

_sois partie._

_A bientôt,_

_Hermione (heureuse comme un coq en patte!)_

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il était tellement abasourdi qu'il en oublia un instant qu'il avait une autre lettre à ouvrir. Son amie Hermione Granger passait des vacances en Bulgarie en compagnie de Viktor Krum, le plus grand attrapeur de quidditch actuel!! Que n'aurait-il pas fait pour être avec eux! Mais, après réflexion, peut-être aurait-il été de trop… Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'en tenir à leur sujet…

Après s'être remis de cette nouvelle, Harry ramassa la lettre qu'avait laissé tombé Coq avant d'aller boire dans la cage vide d'Hedwige en compagnie du hibou grand duc.

Il la déplia et lut:

_Salut Harry,_

_Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles. A la maison ça va à peu près. Bill et Charlie sont arrivé Hier soir. Il vont rester jusqu'à la mi-août. Charlie est tout excité. Il n'arrête pas de nous parler du dernier dragon qu'il a trouver en Grèce où il était récemment. Une véritable merveille! Un foudroyant à cornes doubles. Il est immense, encore bien plus grand que le magyar à pointes, il est rouge bordeaux avec une marque noire sur le front, il crache jusqu'à quinze mètre quand il est en forme, et il a, comme son nom l'indique, des corne doubles, c'est à dire deux cornes de chaque côtés de la tête. C'est une espèce vraiment rare, c'est la première fois que Charlie en voit un, et dans son équipe, même le plus ancien n'en avait jamais vu. Il a ramené des tas de photos, il faut dire qu'il est vraiment impressionnant! Ils l'ont suivi pendant une semaine pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il leur arrive la nuit de Saba. Un véritable mystère qu'ils n'ont malheureusement pas réussi à élucider. Ils ont l'air de tout simplement disparaître._

_Aussi, quelque chose d'extraordinaire est arrivé: Fred et George m'ont acheter une nouvelle robe de soirée pour remplacer l'espèce d'horreur que j'avais. Je ne sais pas où ils ont trouvés l'argent mais je suis vraiment content._

Harry rit en lui-même: c'était lui qui avait donné l'argent qu'il avait gagné en remportant le tournois des trois sorciers à Fred et Georges qui avaient perdu toutes leurs économies en pariant contre Ludo Verpey, - ils avaient gagné mais Verpey ne les avaient pas payé. Harry avait demander en échange qu'ils achètent une nouvelle robe de soirée à Ron.

_La robe est bleu nuit, avec une minuscule frise de lunes et d'étoiles brodée avec un fil couleur argent qui passe en travers. Elle est vraiment très jolie. Maman l'a lavée quatre fois pour bien s'assurer que ce n'est pas une farce style une robe qui rétrécit jusqu'à devenir aussi petite qu'un mouchoir de poche, mais tout à l'air d'aller bien._

_Sinon, Percy, lui, ne s'est pas remis de la mort de Croupton._

_Tu sais que tu peux venir au terrier quand tu veux, ne l'oublie pas._

_Bye,_

_Ron_

Il n'y avait rien de plus réconfortant que de savoir que _le terrier était toujours prêt à l'accueillir les bras ouverts. Harry griffonna un petit mot au dos de la lettre disant que tout allait bien et qu'il tenterait de convaincre ses moldus de le laisser revenir au __terrier, et, après avoir réussit à attraper Coq toujours aussi excité, il lui remit la lettre et l'emmena à la fenêtre. L'autre hibou suivit quelques instants plus tard._

Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, il reçut une lettre de Hagrid qui lui demandait s'il avait reçu des nouvelles de Sirius. Harry s'apprêtait à remettre à la chouette hulotte la réponse négative qu'il venait d'écrire mais il vit arriver un hibou des marais qui, par surprise, apporter une lettre de Sirius. Elle avait dû croiser celle que portait Hedwige.

Harry la déplia et lut:

_Cher Harry,_

_Je suis arrivé sans encombres chez Lunard (Remus Lupin si tu préfère). Je vais rester cacher chez lui pendant plusieurs semaines, peut-être même jusqu'à la rentrée._

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tes moldus ne sont pas trop épuisants._

_Envois-moi vite Hedwige un de ses jours._

_A bientôt (j'espère),_

_Sirius._

Harry n'envoya porter le hibou des marais qu'un mot très court et déchira la première lettre pour Hagrid pour en recommencer une qui lui expliquait la situation.

Vers le coup des cinq heures, il reçut une lettre de Fleur Delacourt, et il en fût enchanté. C'était la fille qui avait été désignée championne pour l'école française de sorcellerie de Beauxbâtons et qui s'était lier d'amitié avec lui, après qu'il eu sorti sa petite sœur du lac lors de la seconde tache du tournois des trois sorciers. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à recevoir un courrier de sa part. Elle expliquait dans sa lettre qu'elle passait ses vacances en Ecosse - pays qu'elle trouvait très jolie et qui lui permettait de perfectionner son anglais - mais elle trouvait des détails qui n'allaient pas à peu près partout. Pour tout dire, la lettre était inondée de _c'est insensé!! Harry lui répondit en expliquant qu'il détestait cordialement les Dursleys et que c'était tout à fait réciproque. Les vacances n'étaient donc pas sensationnelles mais il recevait assez de courrier pour passer du bon temps. Harry en profitait ainsi pour la remercier de sa lettre. Il lui conseilla aussi d'écrire à Ron (mais sans lui préciser qu'il avait un petit - énorme - faible pour elle)._

Vers huit heures, il reçut une lettre du professeur Dumbledore lui-même qui lui expliquait qu'il écrivait beaucoup plus souvent depuis le début des vacances, histoire de bien entretenir les liens. Harry répondit chaleureusement.

N'ayant que peu dormit ses quelques jours, Harry s'étendit peu après l'envoie de ce dernier courrier. Il s'endormit rapidement.

Un bruit sec le réveilla. Harry resta un moment allongé à se frotter les yeux. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, il devait être tard. Il saisit les multiplettes pour aller voire l'heure à l'église mais, arriver à la fenêtre, il vit un hibou postal qui attendait. C'était lui qui avait frappé la vitre du bec et l'avait réveillé. Harry le fit entrer en échappant un long bâillement. L'oiseau laissa tomber une lettre et regarda autour de lui avant de se diriger vers la cage d'Hedwige toujours vide. Harry ramassa le parchemin roulé puis alluma la lumière de son bureau pour pouvoir le lire.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire avant, mais je voudrais te remercier moi aussi d'avoir rapporter le corps de Cédric._

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu passe de bonnes vacances._

_Cho._

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond. Cho était une fille de Serdaigle (Poudlard étant réparti en quatre maisons: Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard) qui avait été la petite amie de Cédric et dont Harry avait été sous le charme depuis un match de quidditch joué contre elle au cours de sa troisième année.

Il tenta de répondre mais il ne parvint pas à trouver les mots, il finit donc par marquer au dos:

_Passe de bonnes vacances._

_Harry_

Après avoir vu le hibou s'envoler, il se recoucha  mais ne réussit pas à se replonger dans le sommeil. Cette lettre l'avait profondément touché. Il ne pouvait détacher sa penser du sourire, des yeux, du visage, des mains de celle qu'il aimait tant. Ce courrier n'avait fait qu'accroître son désir de la revoir, même juste de loin, sans lui parler, juste pouvoir l'admirer, laisser son esprit tout entier l'enlacer sans pouvoir sans approcher. La vieille rivalité muette qu'il avait eu avec Cédric lui paraissait dérisoire. Aujourd'hui il aurait tout fait pour recevoir une fois encore un mot si doux à ses sens. Même revenir dans le passer pour affronter une seconde fois Voldemort et tenter de sauver l'élu du cœur de Cho. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comparer à la lune, aux étoiles, à tout ce qu'il connaissait de plus grand et de plus beau, ne trouvant  rien qui puisse surpasser cette simple mortelle. Si simple mais ô combien si envoûtante et merveilleuse… Se sentant parfaitement ridicule après cette larmoyante rêverie, il préféra arrêter ses idées à une jeune fille ravissante que ne le laissait réellement indifférent, mais qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Les jours passèrent avec une affluence de courrier toujours aussi dense. Harry adorait ça. Il passait parfois des journées entières à écrire de longues lettres. Il avait reçu des lettres de Seamus Finnigan, Neville Londubat et Dean Thomas, trois camarades de classe.  Hedwige ramena la lettre de Sirius et il l'envoya aussitôt porter une lettre à Ron. Il eut d'ailleurs souvent à faire aux Dursleys qui étaient horrifiés à l'idée qu'un seul oiseau puisse pénétrer dans leur demeure où jamais aucune autres bêtes, ne serait-ce qu'un chat, n'avait séjourné. D'un autre côté, il envisagea même d'acheter un second hibou, craignant pour la forme de sa chouette qui s'épuisait quelques peu à la tâche.

Le jour de son anniversaire, il reçut de la part de Ron un gâteau au chocolat et un tas de petites cartes représentant le portrait des meilleurs joueurs de quidditch du siècle.

De Hermione - qui était revenu en Angleterre mais entretenait une correspondance avec Viktor Krum - il reçut un autre énorme gâteau, cette fois aux amandes et deux balais volants miniatures qui enchaînaient une série d'acrobaties quand on les lançait. Grâce aux multiplettes, il pouvait voire le nom des figures et les apprendre, se promettant d'essayer de les reproduire dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

De Hagrid, il reçut un troisième gâteau à la meringue et une montre des plus bizarres. Elle était relativement petite, à gousset, et ne comportait qu'une seule aiguille et des planètes qui valsaient dans tous les sens. Après une bonne heure de réflexion qui n'abouti à rien, il décida d'attendre de voire Hermione: peut-être pourrait-elle y comprendre quelques chose. Il n'osait pas demander à Hagrid, de peur de le vexer.

Les jours suivants, Harry commença à s'inquiéter. Il ne trouvait toujours aucunes excuses pour pouvoir retourner au _terrier, chez Ron._

Une semaines après son anniversaires, il reçut la liste de fournitures. Elle était arrivé bien plus tôt que d'habitude et, à sa grande surprise, une date était fixée:

_Le cinq août à 13h30, sur le chemin de traverse._

On était le trois. Dans deux jours, il quitterait le _quatre priver drive, la maison des Dursleys__,  pour rejoindre son monde, le monde des sorciers._

Il écrivit à Ron et Hermione. Ils avaient eux aussi reçu leur liste mais n'avaient pas de dates précisées. Ils décidèrent donc de le rejoindre, ce jour là, au lieu indiqué.

Harry entra dans la cuisine avec le parchemin de Poudlard pour faire lire la date à L'oncle Vernon:

« Qu'est que c'est que ça? Grogna-il.

-Ma liste de P… - Harry failli dire le nom de son école ce qui n'aurait eu pour conséquences que de rendre son oncle furieux et de compromettre grandement ses chances d'échapper à l'atmosphère si détestable de ces lieux- de fournitures scolaires.

- Et alors, tu compte peut-être sur nous pour les payer? Tu peux toujours rêver mon garçon!

- Ce n'est pas ça mais il y a une date indiquer: le 5 août à 13h30. Alors?

- Alors quoi?

- Tu pourra m'y amener?

- Et puis quoi encore? Tu crois vraiment que je suis tout entier à ton service? Il est hors de question que je t'emmène chez ces zouaves!

- Alors les Weasley peuvent venir me chercher, tenta Harry.

- Je ne veux plus jamais de ses énergumènes sous mon toit! rugit l'oncle Vernon qui commençait à virer au violet.

- Mais alors comment je vais faire?

- Tu te débrouille, tu n'a qu'à prendre le train!

- Tu veux bien m'avancer de l'argent? lança Harry avec espoir.

Il n'avait que de l'argent de sorcier sur lui.

- T'avancer de l'argent pour tes idioties? Ca jamais !! explosa l'oncle Vernon, plus furieux que jamais.

- Bien, je vais écrire à mon parrain, dit Harry en se retournant, attendant une réaction.

- C'est ça, va écrire à ton anormal de parrain.»

Harry était abasourdi. Même ayant dit qu'il allait écrire à Sirius (il faisait habituellement pression grâce à lui car il leur avait toujours dit que c'était un assassin), Vernon avait refusé. Harry ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il alla écrire à Ron pour lui expliquer la situation, peut-être pourrait-il le sauvé, comme il l'avait fait avec ses frère Fred et Georges deux années au par avant.


	2. La fugue

Chapitre 2: La fugue 

Le lendemain matin, Hedwige revint avec la réponse:

_Salut Harry,_

_Décidément tes moldus sont vraiment insupportables. Hermione est arrivé hier soir à la maison mais elle n'a pas d'argent moldu sur elle et on n'a pas le temps d'envoyer un hibou à ses parents, vu qu'ils habitent loin d'ici, dans le nord. Alors on a élaborer un plan. Ce matin, papa va demander à un de ses ami de la section de "régulation des abus de la magie" du ministère de la magie si, exceptionnellement, tu peux avoir recourt à un sortilège . Il va leur expliquer ce qui t'arrives. Je t'en dis plus à midi, quand mon père reviendra avec la réponse. Si elle est négative, j'ai bien peur que tu reste coincé chez tes exécrables moldus. Mais ne t'en fait pas. On ne va pas te laisser moisir là-bas. On va te sortir de là, compte sur nous._

_A bientôt,_

_Ron._

Harry étonné, resta là à relire le courrier. Pressentant une évasion à l'insu des Dursleys, il rangea ses affaires dans sa grosse valise et mis des réserves à Hedwige. Il vida aussi sa cachette sous une lame de parquet en avalant les dernières victuailles que ses amis luis avaient envoyé et en rangeant ses lettres dans la poche avant de sa valise. Puis, il s'allongea dans l'espoir de se calmer. Mais il était trop nerveux. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Les secondes lui paraissaient des heures, les heures des siècles…

Deux heure passèrent. Harry guettait sans cesse Coquecigrue à la fenêtre, sans résultats. Pour passer le temps, Harry se pencha à nouveau sur l'étude de la montre de Hagrid. Avec la molète, il plaça l'aiguille sur ce qui aurait du être, sur une montre normal, le midi. A la place, il y avait un soleil. Mais il n'arrivait pas à décrocher son esprit de Mr Weasley. Où pouvait-il être? Avait-il déjà poser la question voulue au ministère? Soudain, l'aiguille de la montre changea de place. Surpris, Harry vit s'illuminer sur le rebord de la montre, en lettres d'argent, _en trajet, puis, l'aiguille changea à nouveau de place et sur le rebord surgit __oui. La montre venait-elle de répondre à ses questions? Harry était abasourdi. Il fut sorti de sa stupéfaction par l'horloge de la cuisine qui sonna midi. Harry entendit la tante Pétunia hurler de sa voie suraigu :_

"A table!"

Harry ne descendit pas et resta là, à rêvasser. Il sentait ses jambes lourdes et son état de nervosité ne faisait qu'accroître sa répulsion à retrouver ses tuteurs détestés. La tante Pétunia frappa sèchement à la porte en criant:

"Tu viens toi, ça fait dix minutes qu'on t'a appelé!"

Harry sortit de la chambre en traînant les pieds. Sa tante le poussa violemment pour qu'il se dépêche et le fit s'étaler dans l'escalier. Meurtri et furieux, Harry se rua sur sa chaise, engloutit son repas en quelques bouchées, sans prendre de dessert. Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu en lâchant:

"Je retourne dans ma chambre!"

L'oncle Vernon hurla:

"Et tu reviendra pour ranger la table!"

Harry claqua la porte derrière lui et retomba sur son lit. Il regarda sa montre en se concentrant sur Mr Weasley: L'aiguille changea de place et sur le rebord, il apparut _à la maison. Harry se concentra alors sur Coquecigrue qui devrait sûrement lui apporter le courrier, l'aiguille indiqua toujours __à la maison. Harry pensa que peut-être, la montre ne marchait pas pour les animaux. Il se leva, fit deux ou trois fois le tour de sa chambre comme un lion en cage. Puis il ouvrit sa valise, saisit un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre pour écrire à Sirius. Mais il se ravisa. Même s'il savait que Hedwige serait le retrouver n'importe où, il préféra l'emporter avec lui, pour être sûr qu'elle ne tombe pas nez à nez avec les Dursleys en revenant ici par hasard, en cas de problème. Il rangea donc ce qu'il venait de sortir et referma sa valise._

Au bout d'une demi-heure, les appelles stridents de la tante Pétunia retentirent.

"Tu viens débarrasser la table, toi, là-haut, ou faut venir te chercher?"

Harry redescendit dans la cuisine. Dudley lui adressa un petit sourire narquois en regagnant le salon pour se scotcher à la télé. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et saisit une poignée de couverts pour les mettre au lave-vaisselle. Après un quart d'heure, Harry jeta l'éponge dan l'évier avant de se diriger vers l'escalier. La grosse voie de l'oncle Vernon retentit.

"Va chercher le courrier."

En faisant demi-tour, Harry repensa à un soir, quatre ans plus tôt, il avait reçu la première lettre de sa vie, elle venait de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas put la lire car l'oncle Vernon la lui avait prise des mains mais ça avait été sa première lettre, il avait presque onze ans. Cette fois, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il y aurait une lettre pour lui mais machinalement, il jeta un coup d'œil: une facture, une autre facture, encore une autre facture, toujours une autre facture, et…une enveloppe en papier jaune pâle avec un sceau représentant deux M enlacés: le ministère de la magie! Pourquoi avaient-ils crut bon d'employer la voie du courrier moldu? Harry, décidé à ne pas commettre la même erreur que quatre ans au par avant, ouvrit la lettre tout de suite. Entendant l'oncle Vernon arriver en rallant, il la fourra dans sa poche et vint à sa rencontre en lui tendant les factures. Aussitôt, il remonta l'escalier quatre à quatre. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il ressortit le courrier du ministère et lut:

_Monsieur et Madame Dursley,_

_Nous vous annonçons que, après démarches, nous autorisons votre neveux Harry Potter, actuellement en cinquième année au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard, à utiliser un maléfice de feu de cheminée, pour des raisons exceptionnelles. Nous vous rappelons qu'il n'est autorisé à utiliser que ce maléfice et une seule et unique fois. Si, par hasard, il l'utiliserait plus d'une fois ou en utiliserait un autre, il serait immédiatement renvoyé de son établissement scolaire en raison des enfreints de règlement qu'il a déjà commis au cours des vacances précédentes._

_Nous vous prions d'agréer, Madame, Monsieur, l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Pour qu'il puisse échapper à son oncle et sa tante, M. Weasley avait dû faire des démarches sûrement très compliquées et ces idiots du ministères envoyaient une lettres aux Dursleys pour les prévenir. Il y avait de quoi désespérer.

Harry retourna sur son lit où était toujours posée la montre. Il se concentra une nouvelle fois sur Coquecigrue, l'aiguille changea de place. _En trajet brilla de nouveau. Ainsi la montre marchait aussi pour les animaux…_

Une minute plus tard, Coquecigrue tapa à la fenêtre. Harry bondit. En un éclair il attrapa le hibou et lui arracha presque la lettre de ses petites serres acérées. Coquecigrue, un peu secoué, s'ébouriffa les plumes et se mit à hululer joyeusement en voletant partout dans la chambre._ Hedwige, agacée par le  minuscule hibou complètement surexcité se mit à hululer d'un air indigné. Harry entendit des pas résonner dans le couloir. L'oncle Vernon entra dans la chambre, suffocant, le visage passablement violacé:_

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici, s'égosilla-t-il?

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, s'exclama Harry. C'est un ami qui m'a envoyé un hibou, il n'arrête pas de faire du bruit et il énerve Hedwige!

- Rien a faire de ton histoire de hiboux, rugit l'oncle Vernon. Tu te rends compte si les voisins entendent se raffut? Qu'est ce qu'il vont penser? Quand vas-tu arrêter de nous empoisonner la vie avec ton…ton anormalité? »

L'oncle Vernon était tellement cramoisi qu'on aurait juré qu'il avait mis la tête dans le four.

«  Mais, c'est bon, je vais le renvoyer ce hibou…

- Tu te débrouille comme tu veux mais je te jure que si j'entends le moindre bruit bizarre, tu ne retournera même plus dans ton école d'énergumènes! »

Vernon repartit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Harry était abasourdi. Les Dursleys avaient toujours eut une sainte horreur de la magie et ne s'était jamais fait prier pour reprocher tout et n'importe quoi à Harry, même quand il n'y était absolument pou rien, mais jamais ils n'avaient été aussi intraitables, n'acceptant plus rien, même avec le "danger Sirius", et menaçant même de l'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard.

Harry se promit d'en parler à Ron et Hermione, mais fallait-il encore pouvoir les rejoindre. Il saisit la lettre qui, contrairement à l'habitude des sorciers, était sous enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit et lut:

_Cher Harry,_

_Papa a demandé au ministère de la magie si tu pouvais utiliser une formule magique et, après des démarches à rendre fous les plus persévérants, il a réussit à recevoir l'autorisation. Il a dû tout leur expliquer des dizaines de fois et il est revenu du bureau plus épuisé que jamais. Mais l'important, c'est que ça ai marché. Voici donc notre plan. Il va être vraiment difficile à réalisé mais on a bien cherché et on a rien trouvé d'autre:_

_D'abord, il faut que toutes tes affaires soit prêtes. Surtout, n'oublie rien, tu ne pourra pas faire demi-tour._

_Assure toi que tes moldus sont bien endormis et va vers la cheminée. Il va falloir que tu trouve des outils de moldus pour pouvoir démonter leur feu eckleticre (c'est ça?)._

_Ensuite, tu allumera un feu - là, tu auras recours au sortilège d'allume feu. Ensuite, tu utilisera la poudre de cheminette que nous t'avons envoyé._

Harry regarda au fond de l'enveloppe où il y avait un petit sachet en toile.

_Papa a aussi demandé que, exceptionnellement, la maison de tes moldus soit reliée au réseau de cheminette, comme l'année dernière. Il a quand même beaucoup de relation mon père!_

_Surtout, articule bien en disant "le terrier"._

_Bonne chance, Ron, Hermione, Georges, Fred, Ginny, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Molly et Arthur._

Harry fut très touché qu'ils aient tous signé.

Il réfléchit: La tante Pétunia se couchait généralement sur le coup des neuf heures, L'oncle Vernon attendait habituellement dix heures et demi et Dudley, qui regardait son feuilleton quotidien _Barbarmania et l'épée sanglante, veillait jusqu'à minuit. Il lui faudrait donc attendre jusqu'à une heure, pour être certain que tout le monde soit endormi. Ensuite, il lui faudrait descendre son énorme valise et l'emmener jusqu'à la cheminer sans faire de bruit - ce qui lui paraissait mission impossible - ce qui pourrait prendre une demi-heure, peut-être. Ensuite, il lui faudrait aller au garage pour trouver les outils - environ un quart d'heure - puis démonter le feu électrique - environ une demie heure, ne sachant pas du tout comment cette chose était montée. Il devrait ensuite faire passer sa grosse valise en première, puis il passerait avec Hedwige, ces deux actions prenant à peu près cinq minutes. Il calcula donc qu'il serait au __terrier vers les deux heures, deux heures et demi du matin. Il était quatorze heure: il lui restait encore plus de douze heures avant qu'il ne se retrouve au __terrier, durée qui lui paraissait interminable._

Harry faisait les cents pas. Il  récapituler encore et toujours les différentes étapes de l'évasion. Trois heures sonna. Puis quatre, puis cinq, puis six, etc.…

A dix heures, ne tenant plus, il descendit pour voire où les Dursleys en étaient. Comme prévue, la tante Pétunia était déjà couchée. L'oncle Vernon, lui, le nez dans le journal, râlait contre les différentes grèves qui pourrait paralyser sa petite entreprise de perceuses. Dudley, lui, était avachi dans le canapé, un soda dans une main, la télécommande dans l'autre.

« Qu'est tu fais là, toi, grogna l'oncle Vernon à l'adresse de Harry?

- Rien rien, répondit-il avant de retourner aussi sec dans sa chambre.»

A onze heures, il entendit Vernon monter l'escalier de sa démarche pesante.

Minuit sonna, douze coups qui résonnaient dans le silences de l'étages… mais Dudley ne remonta pas. Minuit cinq, minuit dix, minuit vingt…Harry sentit son estomac se_ contracter._

Enfin, son cousin finit par gravir à son tour l'escalier en soufflant comme un bœuf. Harry respira. Pendant quelques minutes, il avait cru que celui qu'il appelait si justement _le cachalot rose, allait tout faire rater. Mais le monstre avait fini par remonter, tout allait bien._

Une heure sonna. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit: il avait gardait Hedwige avec lui mais il avait eu tord. Elle n'allait sûrement pas supporter le voyage par la cheminée. Au dernier moment, il sortit donc les numéros de _la gazette du sorcier pour__ prendre__ une plume, un parchemin et de l'encre et griffonna rapidement le petit mot qu'il allait envoyer à Ron._

_Cher Ron, Hermione et tous les autres que je n'ai pas le temps de citer,_

_Gardez Hedwige jusqu'à ce que j'arrive s'il vous plait, je ne peux pas l'emmener par la cheminée._

_Merci,_

_Harry._

Il envoya donc sa  grande chouette blanche chez les Weasleys, et referma d'un coup sec sa valise. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas hésitant, saisit d'une main la cage vide au passage, et, tirant et poussant sa valise tant bien que mal, descendit peu à peu l'escalier en suffocant, amortissant les chute de marches en marches avec son pied.

Arrivé en bas, il souffla un grand coup, profitant de cet instant de répit pour masser son pied meurtri et évaluer la distance qui lui restait à parcourir jusqu'à la cheminée. Peut-être vingt mètre, peut-être moins, peut-être plus, Harry crut désespérer. Jamais le couloir et le salon de la maison des Dursleys ne lui avaient paru aussi long. Encombré par la cage, il abandonna un instant sa valise, pour amener la maison d'Hedwige vers la cheminée en premier. Il préférait faire mille trajets plutôt que risquer de faire le moindre bruit en la lâchant sur le carrelage.

Après une demi heure d'un combat silencieux mais acharné dans le couloir sombre et droit, Harry réussit à amener toutes ses affaires à destination. Il repartit donc, à pas de loups, vers le garage. Mais là… la porte était verrouillée. Harry  paniqua. Il courut dans l'entrée vers l'armoire à clés. Mais celle du garage n'y était pas, pas plus que dans le placard ou sous le paillasson. Essayant à grand peine de garder son sans froid, Harry se rendit à la cuisine et fouilla dans les  différents tiroirs à couverts pour trouver un ustensile quelconque pour remplacer un tournevis. Il saisit un long couteau à dents et regagna la cheminée. Il planta la lame dans la vis mais trop nerveux, il la cassa. Une moitié resta coincé dans la cheminée, Harry la ressortit avec vigueur. Il reparti vers la cuisine pour en rechercher un autre, plus solide. Mais celui-ci aussi se cassa. Comprenant que les couteaux étaient inutiles, Harry se mit en quête d'un outil plus résistant. Il passa ainsi cinq fourchettes, une dizaine de cuillères,  deux louches, une paire de ciseaux, deux ou trois piquettes, un éplucheur, quatre râpes et un fouets à main, qui finir tous tordus ou brisés. Un amas de débris se forma autour de la cheminée.

Harry commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter. Il entra une nouvelle fois dans la cuisine, replongea la tête dans un des casiers soigneusement rangés et nettoyés du tiroir du bas et en ressorti avec un ouvre-boîtes. Il le coinça dans la fente d'une des minuscule vis. Au troisième essaie, la vis se mit à tourner lentement, jusqu'à sortir entièrement de son trou. Il avait enfin trouver ce qu'il voulait. Successivement tombèrent une, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre, puis cinq, puis six, puis sept, puis huit, puis neuf, puis dix vis. Harry fût grandement soulagé de voire qu'il n'en restait plus. Il avait les mains meurtries et commençait à s'impatienter. Le feu électrique avait cédé. Epuisé mais heureux, Harry posa délicatement l'appareil sur le carrelage luisant et impeccable du salon, laissant place à la cheminée d'origine. Elle était bien plus belle que l'engin qui la cachait et Harry se demanda pourquoi les Dursleys ne la montrait pas… avant de se souvenir que ses moldus faisaient preuve d'un mauvais goût effrayant, et d'un sens de l'économie infatigable excepté quand il s'agissait de faire des cadeaux aux "Dudlinouchet chéri de leur cœur!".

Il alluma donc le feu - _incendio - et sortit le sachet de poudre de cheminette. L'espace était assez grand pour l'accueillir avec la valise et la cage mais sachant comme le conduit se rétrécissait à certain endroit du réseau, il préféra faire passer sa valise en premier, puis sa cage avant de l'emprunter lui-même. Il hissa donc son énorme malle sur la pierre froide et noire avant de lancer:_

"_Le terrier!!"_

Une grande flamme jaune lécha la valise qui disparut aussitôt. Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'envoyer sa cage chez les Weasleys_._

Il envoya la dernière pincée de poudre pour passer à son tour quand il se rappela que, après avoir laissé partir Hedwige, il avait complètement oublié de reprendre ses _gazettes du sorcier avant de refermer sa valise. Oubliant toutes prudences, il se rua dans l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre et attrapa le tas de journaux. Il fallait qu'il soit revenu à la cheminée avant que les effets de la poudre ne se soit dissipés. Il dévala les escaliers. Soudain, l'oncle Vernon surgit en travers du chemin. Harry, ne pouvant freiner, le percuta de plein fouet._

Vernon l'attrapa par le col en hurlant:

" MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS ICI, TOI, ENCORE?!!??"

Harry, avec l'énergie du désespoir, réussit à se dégager. Il se précipita vers la cheminée, son oncle sur ses talons. Il plongea dans les flammes sans même prendre la peine de vérifier au préalable que l'effet de la poudre ne se soit pas dissipé. Par chance, il arriva une seconde avant. Mais il sentit que l'oncle Vernon lui avait attraper le pied. Il hurla à plein poumon:

"_ LE TERRIER!!!!!"_

Avant d'être emporté dans le tourbillon du réseau des cheminettes, il entendit l'oncle Vernon hurler de douleur: les effets avaient disparu juste après qu'il soit passé. Pourtant, il ne le lâcha qu'au dernier moment. Harry entendit son pied craquer quand il se frappa violemment contre le rebord de la cheminée.

Il plaqua ses bras le long du corps, gardant les journaux bien serrés contre lui, ferma les yeux et tout d'un coup, se sentit projeté. Il était arrivé.

Il atterrit sur sa valise arrivée avant lui, renversant la cage vide au passage.


	3. le boguifore

Chapitre 3: le bonguifore 

" Harry, crièrent les Weasleys et Hermione à l'unisson!! Ils étaient tous là, autour de la cheminée, emmitouflés dans des couvertures à carreaux, serrés les uns contre les autres.

- Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit-il bêtement toujours affalé sur sa valise dans un nuage de gazette."

Il vit arriver Hedwige qui hululer joyeusement.

"    Alors, comment ça c'est passé, demanda Fred curieux?

- Ce n'est pas le moment de le fatiguer avec tes questions, Fred, lança Mrs Weasley. Il a besoin de se reposer, il doit être épuisé!

- Ca va à peu près, répondit Harry un peu patraque.

- Mon pauvre Chéri, reprit elle avec compassion, ce n'est jamais très agréable de fuir une maison avec une cage et une énorme valise par le réseau de cheminette!

- Quoi? Tu veux rire maman, s'exclama Georges! Ca doit être génial!

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, toi, gronda-t-elle. Viens, reprit-elle à l'intention de Harry, je vais te faire un chocolat chaud, ça va te réchauffer.

- Euh…on pourrait en avoir un nous aussi? tenta Bill en grelottant sous sa couverture.

Mme Weasley le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, puis, cette fois avec un grand sourire, dit:

- Allez, venez tous!

- Wahouuuuuuu! lança Ron.

Et tous se précipitèrent dans la cuisine sauf Harry qui clopinait tant bien que mal derrière, la cheville toujours douloureuse.

- Qu'est ce que tu as mon chérie? demanda Mrs Weasley d'un air inquiet.

- L'oncle Vernon ne voulait pas que je parte, il m'a attrapé la cheville et quand il a lâché, elle a frappé le rebord de la cheminée.

Mrs Weasley examina rapidement le pied de Harry avant d'appeler son mari:

-   Arthur, tu peux aller me chercher le grimoire des premiers secours, je ne me souvient plus de la formule pour les pieds cassés! Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai pas eu à soigner, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Harry.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle est froide cette maison quand il n'y pas de feu! s' exclama Charlie en se frottant vigoureusement les mains.

- Oui, renchérit Ginny, j'ai bien crut qu'on allait mourir gelés! Elle était devenue écarlate quand Harry l'avait regardé, elle était toujours sous le charme, depuis la première fois qu'il était venue au _terrier._

- On ne pouvait pas allumer le feu voyons, dit Mr Weasley, sinon Harry serait arrivé dans les flammes!

- Mais on le sais bien, dit Ron, en baillant.

- On est content de te voire dit Percy de son air solennel.

- Mais alors Harry, demanda Fred, ça c'est passé comment?

Harry entrepris de leur raconter ses quelques péripéties et, quand il eut terminé, Georges s'exclama:

- Jamais vu des moldus aussi épuisants!

- Et puis sur ce coup là, ils ont été vraiment bêtes au ministère de la magie, renchérit Fred. Prévenir les Dursleys que tu allait leur fausser compagnie, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi!

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête mais remarqua que les jumeaux s'agitaient étrangement. Quand il fût sûr que personne ne le voyait, Fred fit signe à Harry qu'ils voulaient lui parler. Harry vit Georges articuler très clairement, sans qu'aucuns sons ne sortent de sa bouche:

"Derrière la maison."

Harry hocha discrètement la tête en signe d'approbation puis indiqua à l'ensemble des personnes:

"Je vais aux toilettes."

En réalité, il sortit, clopin, clopan et se rendit au lieu indiqué par les jumeaux qui le rejoignirent quelques instants après.

"Alors? demanda Harry.

- Oulah ! Quelle diversion, Harry, ria Fred .

- C'est bon, je fais ce que je peux, râla Harry. Mais alors ? De quoi il s'agit ?

- Euh…hésita Georges, on voulait te parler de l'argent que tu nous a offert.

- Oui et alors?

- Et bien…on a acheté comme tu nous l'a demandé la robe de soirée de Ron…

- On a pris la plus belle qu'on a trouvé, assura Fred.

- Ce n'est pas une robe farceuse, s'inquiéta Harry.

- Oh non! Pas du tout! s'exclama Georges, mais… tu nous a donné mille galions…et…on a regardé un peu les prix des locaux, on s'est même renseignés sur les prix des fournisseurs pour notre magasin de farces et attrapes, ça peut paraître bête mais après tout, on entame notre dernière année à Poudlard et…

- Et?

- Et tu nous a donné bien plus d'argent qu'il n'en faudrait, termina Fred.

- Menteurs! S'exclama Harry.

- Mais si!

- De toutes façon, si vous ne voulez pas fermer deux jours après avoir ouvert, il va bien vous falloir un peu d'économie! Gardez l'argent, vous en aurez besoin. Allez, venez on rentre."

Et tous trois reprirent le chemin de la cuisine.

" Harry, viens ici s'il te plait, j'ai la formule pour ton pied! Dit la voix de Mrs Weasley venant du salon."

En une minute se fût arrangé. Sa cheville était encore enflée et un peu douloureuse mais l'os n'était plus cassé et, dans quelques heures, la douleur s'effacerait.

Arrivé, à la cuisine, Harry se souvint d'un des sujets de la première lettre que Ron lui avait envoyée ces vacances et s'adressa à Charlie:

" Alors! s'exclama-t-il, ce dragon?"

Charlie, Harry, Bill et Mr Weasley se mirent à parler de dragons en tous genres, tandis qui les autres parlaient de quidditch.

"   Bien, déclara Percy. Je vais aller me coucher, j'ai mon rapport à terminer demain.

- Tu travaille sur quoi en ce moment? demanda Harry, par pure politesse. 

- Sur le bilan du nouveau réseau international de sorcellerie qui a été mis en place.

- N'en demande pas plus, dit Ron à l'oreille de Harry, sinon il va te dire quelles sont les bavures de chaque pays et tous le tralala. Il est devenue directeur de ce département et il ne se prive pas de le faire remarquer. "

Harry s'abstint donc de poser des questions mais dit tout de même:

"Bravo pour ton nouveau poste.

-  Merci, Harry, répondit-il d'un ton hautain."

Tous finir par retourner dans leur chambres. Ron, Hermione et Harry discutèrent un moment.

"Alors, c'était bien ces vacances avec Viktor, Hermione? lança Harry sans s'apercevoir que cette dernière lui lançait des regards désespérés.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de vacances avec Viktor? s'exclama Ron.

- Tu sais pas? repris Harry, elle est allé en Bulg…Harry s'interrompit en voyant l'air rageur de Ron. Il sentit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as accepté l'invitation de ce type?

Hermione ne répondit pas.

- Mais tu es complètement folle!

- Mais pourquoi? intervient Harry incrédule, c'est un type bien…

- IL EST A DURMSTRANG!!! rugit Ron.

- Il n'y est plus, intervint Hermione, il a finit ses études.

- Mais c'est encore pire! Il sort de Durmstrang!

- Je ne te comprends pas Ron, râla Hermione, tu étais le premier à lui demander un autographe à la gare et maintenant tu me critique parce que j'ai accepté son invitation.

- Tu dois sûrement bien me comprendre vu que tu n'en a parlé qu'à Harry!

- J'étais sûr de ta réaction mais je ne comprends pas que tu change ainsi d'avis quand ça _me concerne et quand ça __te concerne._

- Mais moi c'est tout différent, s'emporta Ron, je le vois comme joueur de quidditch, pas comme sortant de Durmstrang!

- Et moi je le vois comme humain, pas comme sortant de Durmstrang non plus!

Ron ne sût pas répondre à cette réplique bien placée. Il bafouilla un moment avant de se précipiter sur son lit, d'où il ne voulut plus bouger.

Hermione et Harry se retirèrent. Il allèrent s'asseoir dans les fauteuils du salon. Ils avaient tous les deux des petits soucis sentimentaux que Ron ne voulait pas entendre. Hermione commença après un moment de silence:

" Il est gentil Viktor, dit-elle timidement. Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait me voire en Angleterre aussi souvent que possible. Il m'a dit aussi qu'il aimait énormément son pays natal mais qu'il préférait l'Angleterre parce que…j'y étais."

Harry raconta ensuite qu'il était loin d'être tout à fait indiférent à Cho Chang, qu'il avait reçut une lettre d'elle, et expliqua les relations farfelues qu'ils avaient eu l'année précédente, Cédric, Cho et lui. Hermione compati autant que Harry compati quand elle lui expliquait qu'elle avait honte car Viktor avait reçu des beuglantes à cause de l'article de Rita Skeeter. Il s'était même brûlé le bout des doigts en en ouvrant une un peu tardivement. Il discutèrent ainsi pendant une petite heure, avant que Ron arrive.

Il se balança un moment d'un pied à l'autre, n'osant pas les regarder dans les yeux, avant de lâcher difficilement:

"Excuse-moi Hermione, j'ai eu tord…

- Viens t'asseoir, répondit-elle gentiment. On parlait de …

Mais elle s'interrompit, surprise. Harry avait entonné une chanson en français.

- _…Les amours mortes, n'en finissent pas de mourir…_

- Merveilleuse voix de basse, Harry, dit Ron, sarcastique, mais tu peux traduire? Histoire que nous profitions tous de la philosophie des paroles…

- "Les amours mortes n'en finissent pas de mourir". C'est une chanson d'un chanteur français dont je ne me souvient le nom, je l'avait apprise en primaire.

- C'est marrant, après ça, je crois deviner le sujet de votre conversation!"

Il s'installa dans un fauteuil près des deux autres et entra à son tour dans la conversation, parlant de son faible pour Fleur Delacourt, avec des intonations de voix que l'on ne lui connaissait pas et qui déclenchèrent l'hilarité chez Hermione qui eut du mal à la contenir derrière ses « Hum.. » et « heinhein… » compatissants. 

Puis, ils finirent par s'endormir.

" Ma parole! Vous avez passé la nuit là?"

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. C'était Mrs Weasley qui avait parlé.

"Qu'est ce qui ce passe? demanda Ron encore embrumé."

Il poussa du coude Hermione, encore endormie, qui se réveilla en laissant échapper un long et bruyant bâillement.

"Allez, venez manger! répondit Mrs Weasley."

Tous trois se rendirent donc à la cuisine. Elle était bondée. En plus de Mr et Mrs Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Percy, les jumeaux et Ginny, il y avait Lee Jordan, un ami des jumeaux, Pénélope Dauclaire, l'amie de Percy, Mr Diggory, le père de Cédric qui travaillait au ministère, et Lucie Denon, une camarade de Ginny. Quand Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent, il y avait en tout quinze personnes. Ils en restèrent bouches bées. Voyant leur expression de stupeur, Mr Weasley s'éclaircit la gorge et commenta:

" Mr Diggory est venue pour une affaire concernant le ministère, Percy a invité Pénélope à visiter une exposition sur Hector Le Vaporeux, un grand sorcier du XV° siècle, et Lee et Lucie vont venir faire leur achats avec vous et Moly."

Ils s'installèrent et les conversations reprirent. Hermione s'intéressa à Hector Le Vaporeux avec Pénélope et Percy, Harry parla quidditch avec les jumeaux et Lee, Ron et Bill discutèrent d'un article de _La gazette du sorcier sur les échecs de la convention internationale, Lucie et Ginny se racontaient leur vacances, et les autres parlèrent de la brouille entre Poudlard et le ministère._

Après être sorti de table, Bill, Charlie, Lee, Les jumeaux, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny firent une partie de quidditch. Harry en profita pour essayer les quelques figures qu'ils avaient appris grâce aux balais miniatures que Hermione lui avait offert. Entre autre, la chandelle de Louts, qui consistait à monter en chandelle en laissant croire que l'on poursuivait le vif d'or puis, au dernier moment, se laisser chuter pour le rattraper tout en bas. Peu après, ils atterrirent.

"Eh, Harry, questionna Fred, tu crois que ça va être qui le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor maintenant que Dubois est parti?

- Oh, répondit-il, sûrement Katie, Elle est douée et elle a le sens tactique. Mais ça se passe comment pour le désigner?

- On sais pas nous, on a toujours eu Dubois comme capitaine, répondit Georges.

- Eh! Charlie, lança Fred à son frère qui avait était capitaine, comment on est désigné chef de l'équipe de quidditch à Poudlard?

- Par vote, répondit-il. Tous les joueurs plus la directrice de la maison et la prof de vole, vote à bulletins secrets. On n'a pas le droit de voter pour soit même et on doit jurer de choisir avec impartialité.

- Et ensuite c'est le capitaine qui choisi les joueurs? demanda Harry.

- Oui, mais généralement, il garde les mêmes.

- Oui mais pour ceux qui ont terminer leurs études?

- C'est bien lui qui choisi les remplaçants."

Ils retournèrent tous à l'intérieur.

Une heure plus tard, Mrs Weasley les appela:

"Venez tous ceux qui doivent aller sur le chemin de traverse. Prenez un sandwich et venez à la cheminée!"

Harry suivit les autres, saisit un des sandwich posé sur la table du salon et passa après Ron avec la poudre de cheminette en criant haut en fort: _chemin de traverse!_

Il se retrouva sur le pavé de la petite rue.

"Venez, dit Mrs Weasley, on va aller manger nos sandwichs au _chaudron baveur, avec une bonne petite bierabeurre."_

La petite tribu se rendit donc dans le bar miteux.

"Quelle heure est-il? Demanda Moly quand il eurent terminer leur repas.

- Si vous y comprenez quelques chose, répondit Harry en tendant la montre que Hagrid lui avait offert.

- Mais elle est magnifique, s'exclamèrent les Weasleys en chœur.

- C'est une montre de mage, dit Ron ébahi.

- Et bien c'est très simple, dit Mrs Weasley. Déjà, quand tu pense à quelqu'un, si cette personne veut bien que tu le sache, la montre te dit où il est: en trajet, au bureau, etc. Elle peut aussi répondre à des questions par oui ou non du moment que, une fois de plus, la personne qui peut être concernée veuille bien que tu le sache. Elle a soudainement une impression bizarre et se pose tout d'un coup "Es ce que je veux bien qu'il le sache?", je peux en parler car j'ai déjà ressenti cet effet et je peux t'assurer que l'on se sent tout bête après! Mais ne l'utilise pas trop souvent car les gens ont tendance à s'agacer de ces questions et ils finissent par répondre toujours non. Les planètes, elles, te donnent l'année, la date, l'heure avec les secondes, elles te disent si il fait jour ou nuit et même te donne le temps qu'il va faire sur les trois jours à venir ainsi que la température actuelle, la pression atmosphérique et l'altitude.

- Et comment on fait pour lire tout ça? demanda Harry perplexe."

Après dix minutes d'explication, Harry avait compris.

"    Notre horloge dans la cuisine est aussi une horloge de                             mage, dit Georges, mais bien moins perfectionnée. Ce n'est pas commun d'en avoir une.

- En tout cas, il faut y aller, reprit sa mère. Il est treize heure et Harry a rendez-vous à l'et demi. Allons chercher des sous."

Arrivé à Gringotte, la banque des sorciers, le petit groupe se divisa, chacun partant vers son coffre. Après un long chemin dans un petit wagonnet, Harry arriva devant une grande porte. Le gobelin qui l'accompagnait l'ouvrit en l'effleurant du doigt. Harry entra et remplit un petit sac de pièce, puis ressortit.

De nouveau à l'air libre, le petit groupe attendit une minute Hermione qui n'était toujours pas revenu. Quand elle ressortit à son tour, il était l'heure du rendez-vous. Ils revinrent près du _chaudron baveur qui était l'entrée du __chemin de travers._

Hagrid était là.

"Ah! Tu es là Harry, s'exclama-t-il en les voyant arriver. Pile à l'heure! Bonjour Moly, dit-il à l'adresse de Mrs Weasley, bonjour vous autres, lança-t-il vers Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lucie, Lee et les jumeaux.

- Bonjour Hagrid, répondirent-ils tous.

- Harry, reprit le demi géant, je doit t'accompagner pour faire  tes achats.

- Ah! C'était pour ça ce rendez-vous! dit Harry. Mais…pourquoi?

- Harry, _tu sais qui est de retour, voyons! Dumbledore a tenu à ce que j'assure ta sécurité. Il a confiance en moi, ajouta-t-il fièrement. Alors, par où veux-tu commencer?_

- Il me faudrait…commença Harry en sortant la liste de sa poche, ah oui, Il faudrait que j'achète de nouveaux gants, un nouveau chapeau et une nouvelle cape d'hiver. Les robes de travail pourront encore tenir un an.

- Bien, Ron et Hermione, vous allez avec Harry et Hagrid, je suppose, intervint Mrs Weasley, les autres, venez avec moi, on se retrouve ici dans deux heures et demi."

Elle repartit avec les jumeaux, Lee, Ginny et Lucie. "Allons y, dit Hagrid."

Ils partirent donc à leur tour renouveler leur fournitures, Hagrid aux aguets, veillant à avoir toujours Harry dans son champs de vision.

"Dépêche-toi mon garçon, lançait-il de temps en temps, je n'aime pas trop ce coin-ci du chemin."

Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aussi nerveux, surtout dans cette rue réputée sûre.

Ils firent ainsi la librairie, le magasin de prêt à sorcier, la papeterie, le magasin pour potions où ils renouvelèrent leur stock d'ingrédients.

Au bout de deux heures Hagrid demanda:

"Tout le monde à tout ce qu'il faut?

Harry hésita, ayant peur qu'il trouve l'idée saugrenue:

- Euh…Hagrid, pour ma baguette,… j'aimerais bien… de la cire.

- Tu as pris l'idée sur Diggory toi, non?

- Oui.

- A vrai dire c'est une bonne chose, les baguettes s'usent moins vite quand on les entretient. Pourtant beaucoup de sorciers croient que c'est inutile et ridicule. Allons y."

Ils se rendirent donc chez Mr Ollivander, le vendeur de baguettes (depuis 382 avant J-C).

C'était un magasin sombre et froid. Mr Ollivander était un homme petit, vieux et pâle , il murmura d'une voix douce:

" Bonjour monsieur Potter.

-  Bonjour je voudrais…commença-t-il.

-   Bois de houx, plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. C'est bien ça? reprit Mr Ollivander.

Harry acquiesça. C'étaient les caractéristiques de sa baguette.

"J'ai entendu dire qu'elle vous avez sauvé le mois dernier. Le _priori incantatum._

- Les bruits vont vites grogna Hagrid.

- C'est Dumbledore qui m'a prévenu, assura Mr Ollivander. Mais sinon, que désirez vous? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Harry.

- De la cire, répondit  timidement celui ci.

- Mr Diggory vous aurait-il donné cette bonne habitude?

- Oui…

- Tenez, 15 mornilles. Passez en délicatement avec un chiffon, environ toutes les trois semaines. Et si vous n'avait pas le temps, passait en au moins si elle a reçut des coups. Au Revoir!"

Ils ressortirent du magasin. Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant cinq minutes, encore un peu angoissés par le vendeur de baguettes mais Hagrid dit soudain avec un sourire rayonnant:

"Tu as quelle heure à ta nouvelle montre?

- Mais c'est vrai que je ne vous ai pas dit merci, dites donc! répondit Harry. Alors je m'empresse de vous le dire! Merci! Sinon, il est…compléta-t-il en la sortant de sa poche, quatorze heures vingt-six et treize secondes!

Puis il se concentra sur Mrs Weasley: sur le rebord de la montre apparurent  _attend ._

- Et les autres doivent déjà être devant le chaudron baveur, compléta-t-il.

- Je vois que tu sais très bien t'en servir, dit Hagrid avec un grand sourire qui fendait en deux sa grosse barbe hirsute.

- A moins qu'ils ne soit en train d'attendre dans un magasin, termina-t-il. En tout cas elle est magnifique! Vraiment très jolie, cette montre! Mais, elle a dût vous coûter cher. Vous n'auriez pas dû…

- Je l'ai gagné aux jeux, répondit-il d'un air dégagé.

Harry fronça les sourcils: la dernière fois que Hagrid avait gagné quelques chose d'important, c'était quand Harry était en première année. Il avait gagné un dragon (ce qui était parfaitement illégal) et son adversaire l'avait soûlé jusqu'à ce qu'il lui disent comment passer devant Touffu, le chien à trois tête qui gardait la pierre philosophale.

Voyant l'air inquiet de Harry, Hagrid s'empressa d'ajouter:

- Je jouait contre un ami de longue date! D'ailleurs il n'est plus mon ami vu que je l'ai vexer en gagnant. Il ai repartit en hurlant que j'avais triché.

- C'est vrai que vous avez triché? demanda Hermione essayant de prendre une attitude dégagée.

- Complètement impossible, voyons! On joue toujours avec les cartes du bar et elles sont ensorcelées pour qu'on ne le puisse pas. Si au _crouch-tips, on compte les cartes qui volent jusqu'à l'adversaire, elles se mettent à dire "__Arrête de compter ça me chatouille!!". Si pour la __bataille explosive on rajoute une carte dans notre jeu qui n'a rien à y faire, elles se mettent toutes à hurler: __"Une étrangère! Une étrangère! C'est une espionne j'en suis sûre!" s'exclama-t-il en imitant les voix stridentes des petites cartes ce qui provoqua un bon moment de rire collectif. "_

Après avoir été rassurés sur la provenance de la montre, il marchèrent avec plus d'entrains.

- Maman aime bien être en avance, ils doivent déjà être arrivé, déclara Ron. "

Et il avait raison. L'autre groupe attendait devant le mur du chaudron baveur.

" Euh…Molly, dit Hagrid nerveux, je suis sensé veiller sur Harry mais j'ai quelques chose de très important à faire et je sais que je peux compter sur vous,…

- Mais bien sûr Hagrid, répondit Mrs Weasley, on va vous attendre là!"

Hagrid fit donc demi tour.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent: pendant tout le trajet, Hagrid avait tellement était sur ses gardes qu'ils avaient même attendu qu'il y ai moins de monde pour rentrer dans le magasin pour potions qui n'était pas extrêmement bondé et maintenant, il les laissaient avec la simple surveillance de Mrs Weasley.

Harry se demanda se que faisait Hermione: elle se décalait en pas chassés, très discrètement, contre le mur du chaudron baveur. Elle tendit la tête vers la droite, puis revient de la même manière et se rassit à côté de Ron et Harry.

Tous trois discutèrent un moment.

Tout d'un coup, Harry sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Cho venait de passer! Elle leur adressa un bonjour poli, avant de reprendre une conversation un peu vive avec son jeune frangin. Mais alors qu'elle arrivait au croisement avec _l'allée__ des embrumes , la tête toujours tournée vers lui, une bête bleuâtre douée de pattes arrière du longueur incroyable et de gros yeux globuleux rouges sanguinolents, surgit dans ce tournent dans un grand bond et allait lui sauter à la figure quand Harry, qui était le plus proche, se rua sur elle qui, surprise, tomba. Harry roula à côté et vit la bête continuer en quelques bond, prise dans son élan, avant de s'assommer contre le mur du chaudron baveur, près des jumeaux qui la regardèrent d'un air dégoûté._

Une voix sèche et froide surpris Harry, toujours par terre:

"Désolé mademoiselle, dit-elle en s'adressant à Cho."

C'était un homme grand et maigre, qui venait de surgir à son tour du _quai des embrumes._

"C'est un bonguifore, reprit-il. Il est à moi mais il m'a échappé."

Il se dirigea jusqu'au mur, saisit le monstre encore assommé et repartit en le traînant.

"  Oh! Mon pauvre chérie! dit Mrs Weashley en se hâtant vers Harry.

- C'était qui celui-là? demanda Ron en se précipitant pour l'aider à se relevé.

-     Je sais pas, répondit-il en aidant Cho à son tour.

- Si tu veux mon avis, dit Hermione en arrivant, il avait pas l'air désolé du tout quand il l'a dit. Il avait même l'air plutôt déçu.

- Tu le connaît? demanda Harry en se tournant vers Cho.

- Non, répondit-elle abasourdi. Jamais vu.

- Harry, Harry, est ce que ça va? cria  Hagrid en courrant vers eux.

- Oui, très bien, répondit celui-ci.

- Y a une grosse bestiole répugnante qui a voulu sauter à la figure de Cho, précisa Ron.

- Quoi? A la figure de Cho?

- Oui… un… comment l'a-t-il apellé déjà?

- Un bonguifore je crois, hésita Harry.

- Il lui aurai échappé.

- Les bonguifores se dresse très facilement et sont très dociles… même le plus inconscient des maîtres ne pourrait pas l'échapper, ils ne partent que si on leur ordonne…dit Hagrid plus inquiet que jamais. Bon, vous autres, repartez au _terrier, pas besoin de rester plus longtemps ici. Moi, j'ai quelques chose à dire à Cho._

- Bien, Hagrid, dit Moly. Allez, venez tous, on repart!"

" Euh, Harry…merci, dit Cho timidement avant de partir avec Hagrid."

Ils entrèrent dans le chaudron baveur pour reprendre la poudre de cheminette.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Mr Weasley et Mr Diggory étaient toujours au ministère, mais Percy et Pénélope étaient déjà arrivés.

"Dit donc! s'exclama Lee. Quels réflexes, Harry!

- Merci, répondit celui-ci, pensif.

- Oh, mon chérie! dit Mrs Weasley sans cesser de l'étreindre. Tu vas bien? Tu veux un remontant?

- Non non, ça va."

La journée se termina normalement mais, vers onze heure, alors qu'ils allaient se coucher, Hermione fit signe à Harry et Ron de rester. Il se rassirent donc, attendant que les jumeaux et Lee aillent rejoindre leur chambre. Ils y consentirent vers minuit.

"Alors? demanda vivement Ron à Hermione.

- Je voulais vous parler d'Hagrid.

- Oui?

- Vous savez où il est allé quand il nous à laisser à la surveillance de ta mère?

- C'était ça que tu regardais quand tu t'as fait des pas chassés contre le mur? s'exclama Harry.

- Oh! C'est pas le moment de se moquer de moi, reprit-elle énervée.

- Bon d'accord, mais où il allait alors? demanda Harry.

- Il est retourné au magasin de potion.

- Oui et alors?

- Il est revenue les mains vides, il avait rien acheté!

- Peut-être qu'il n'a fait que jeter un coup d'œil, proposa Ron.

- Ron, réfléchit bon sang! s'emporta-t-elle. Il n'a jamais été aussi collant que quand on a fait les courses. Il n'a pas arrêté d'empêcher Harry de s'éloigner et tout d'un coup, il le laisserait pour aller faire du lèche vitrine au magasin de potion? Ca n'a pas de sens!

- Peut-être qu'il allait acheter quelques chose mais qu'il est revenue aussi sec en entendant le bonguifore arriver, tenta Harry.

- Non, je guettait son retour et il était déjà entrain de revenir quand Cho s'est faite attaquer. En plus, s'il avait quelques chose à acheter, il l'aurait fait pendant que nous renouvelions nos fournitures.

- Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas penser avant, risqua Ron.

- Pour qu'il laisse Harry, ça devait être quelques chose d'important. Et quelques chose d'important, ça ne s'oubli pas comme ça. Je pense plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on soit là.

- Il faut dire que ce que tu dis tiens debout, admit Harry.

- Une autre chose qui m'a marqué, reprit Hermione: Comme il a parût inquiet quand on lui a dit que Cho s'était faite attaquer…

- Oui mais ça c'est tout à fait compréhensible, répondit Harry, rêveur.

- Mon cher Harry, s'exclama Ron, oublierais-tu que lui n'est pas amoureux d'elle?

- Oh…oui…excusez-moi, répondit-il en rougissant. Mais tout de même, il nous a expliquer pourquoi après et on peut le croire: il est tout de même professeur de soin aux créatures magiques.

- Donc si on récapitule, repris Ron: Hagrid a protéger Harry comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Tout d'un coup, il a quelques chose de très important à faire au magasin pour potions qu'il ne veut pas que nous sachions. Puis, il est mort d'inquiétude pour Cho et va s'entretenir avec elle.

- Bref, c'est incompréhensible, conclut Hermione."

Harry sortit la montre de sa poche et se concentra sur Hagrid . La montre n'afficha rien, mais l'aiguille tournait dans tous les sens.

" Il ne veux pas que je sache où il est, dit Harry en relevant la tête vers ses amis."

Le lendemain, Pénélope, Lee et Lucie repartirent. Tout d'un coup, bien qu'ils soient encore onze, la maison parut vide.

Les jours passèrent sans qu'ils n'en sachent plus sur le mystère que gardait Hagrid.

Harry qui avait la ferme intention de gagner la coupe de quidditch de Poudlard, s'entraînait dur avec Charlie. En quelques semaines, il avait fait beaucoup de progrès. Il arrivait maintenant parfaitement à la chandelle de Louts. 

            Il prenait aussi quelques cours de guitare sorcière avec pour professeur Bill, qui semblait réellement calé sur tout ce qui touchait la musique.

Ainsi s'écoulèrent les vacances, qui prirent fin, comme toutes les bonnes choses.


	4. bataille du Poudlardexpress

Chapitre 4: bataille du Poudlard-expresse

"Debout tout le monde! cria Charlie en ouvrant grand les rideaux.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux? demanda Ron en bâillant.

- Ce que je veux? dit Charlie en riant, moi rien! Rien du tout!

- Bon ben, alors pourquoi tu nous réveille?

Charlie éclata de rire:

- Pourquoi je vous réveille? Tout simplement parce que le Poudlard-express part dans deux heures.

- Quoi? cria Ron, on est déjà le premier septembre?

- Ron? Tu n'as pas un vague souvenir de hier soir où tu aurais fait ta valise?

- Ah, oui…c'est vrai…Eh Harry, dit-il en lui tapant la tête d'un coup sec, réveille-toi, faut y aller."

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Tout d'abord, il ne vit qu'un nuage flou puis il distingua la tête de Charlie penché au dessus de lui. Etait-il à l'envers? Non, après réflexion c'était lui qui était couché.

" Salut Charlie, dit-il en se massant la nuque.

- Ma parole? A quelle heure vous vous êtes couché? s'exclama-t-il.

- Je sais pas trop répondit Harry. Une heure ou deux peut être.

- Plutôt vers trois heure à vrai dire, bâilla Ron en enfilant une chaussette.

- C'est malin ça!

- Disons qu'on a fêté la fin des vacances, avoua Harry.

- Oui, je sais, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et Georges m'on dit la même chose. C'est pour ça qu'il ne reste plus une goutte de Bierabeurre à la cave!

- Oulah, laissa échapper Harry en se redressant.

- Quoi? demanda Charlie.

- Mal à la tête!

- Je crois savoir pourquoi. Il manque aussi deux bouteilles de bière à la cave. Ah, soupira-t-il, les bon petits délires de quinze ans!

- Oh, je me disais bien qu'ils avaient un drôle de goût les derniers verres.

- Ouais, j'étais peut-être un peu endormi quand j'y suis retourné la dernière fois. Mais pas mauvais, dit Ron en enfilant la deuxième chaussette.

- Bof, lâcha Harry, pas trouvé ça terrible.

- Ok, mais si vous voulez bien vous dépêcher, les autres doivent déjà  être dans la cuisine.

- Ils ont pas mal à la tête eux? demanda Harry en enfilant sa robe.

- Fred et Georges résistent mieux à l'alcool mais Hermione à un sal mal de crâne et Ginny, elle a vomit.

- Oh non, pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle vomisse, lança Ron en se frottant le front? Maintenant les parents doivent tout savoir.

- T'en fait pas, j'ai rattrapé la situation, ils croient qu'elle est juste un peu malade, déclara Charlie.

- Oh merci, soupira Harry en se massant les tempes, t'es un frère.

- Pour Ron c'est déjà vrai; pour toi, je suis heureux de savoir que j'en ai un de plus. J'oublierai pas de prévenir Bill qu'on a un nouveau frangin ! 

- Flatté! Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais faut y aller! lança Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte."

Tous trois descendirent les escaliers tant bien que mal, retenant les deux énormes valises qui les entraînaient. Arrivés dans la cuisines, Harry et Ron s'installèrent à gauche et à droite d'Hermione qui leur demanda:

" Bien dormit?

- Trop bien, lâcha Ron en faisant le signe de sa main."

Après un petit déjeuné réconfortant, ils s'installèrent dans les deux taxis que Mr Weasley avait fait venir. Ce fût lui qui les accompagna. Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans l'un, Ginny, les jumeaux et leur père dans l'autre. Le voyage fut moins désagréable que l'année précédente car Fred et Georges n'étant pas dans le même véhicule, ne pouvaient pas faire peur à Pattenrond, le chat de Hermione. Celui-ci dormait d'ailleurs tranquillement, en boule sur les genoux de sa maîtresse.

Ils arrivèrent dans la gare de king-cross, terriblement bondée. Ils montèrent chacun leur valise sur un chariot et regroupèrent entre la voie neuf et la voie dix.

"Encore la voie 9 3/4, cette année? Demanda Mr Weasley?

- Toujours, répondit Fred.

- Bon alors vas-y en premier avec Georges."

Les deux frères poussèrent leur chariots vers le mur qui séparait les quais neuf et dix, et disparurent.

" Je vais passer avec Ginny, dit Ron à l'adresse de ses deux amis. Parce que si elle passe avec toi, Harry, son chariot va déraper."

Hermione explosa de rire. Harry vit Ron et sa sœur disparaîtrent à leur tour puis il passa avec Hermione, toujours hilare.

Il se retrouva, comme à l'accoutumée, sur la voie 9 3/4, près de la locomotive écarlate du Poudlard-express. Hermione s'était un peu calmée.

" Ca va mieux? risqua-t-il.

- Oui."

Ils dirent au revoir à Mr Weasley puis montèrent dans  un wagon.

Harry, Ron et Hermione trouvèrent un compartiment libre vers le fond. Tous trois s'assirent puis éclatèrent de rire en repensant à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Les jumeaux avaient réussi l'enchantement du mur du son en bas de l'escalier pour que les autres n'entendent rien à l'étage et tous avaient chanté, dansé, bu et ri. Harry savait d'ailleurs maintenant parfaitement danser et avait appris plusieurs chants sorciers. Fred avait amené un faux serpent de farces et attrapes qui ressemblait fortement à un vrai et Harry s'était amusé à traduire les paroles en fourchelangue. S'il avait fait ça devant des sorciers qui ne le connaissait pas, il aurait sûrement passé pour un mage noir, mais ses amis savaient bien qu'il avait reçu ce don par hasard, quand Voldemort avait voulu le tuer alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé.

Harry, Ron et Hermione cessèrent de rire. Ils finissaient pas avoir mal aux joues. Harry demanda:

"Si vous étiez à ma place, vous voteriez pour qui pour le poste de capitaine?

- Peut-être Katie Bell, ou Fred, répondit Ron. Georges n'est pas très tactique et Alicia Spinnet ne serait pas assez exigeante question travail.

- Je suis de l'avis de Ron, renchérit Hermione. Mais il ne faudrait pas que Fred fasse des farces bêtes pendant les entraînements sous prétexte qu'il n'y a plus Dubois pour l'en empêcher.

- Oh! La rassura Ron. En Quidditch, il arrive à être un minimum sérieux.

- Bon, alors je voterais pour un des deux, conclut Harry."

Neville entra dans le wagon:

"Excusez-moi, vous n'avez pas vu Trevor, mon crapaud?

- Non désolé, répondit Hermione. Mais regarde quand même par-là, il a pu venir sans que l'on ne s'en rende compte.

Neville se baissa donc pour regarder sous les fauteuils.

- C'est ça que tu cherche, Londubat? demanda une voix traînante et détestable.

- Neville se redressa instantanément. C'était Malefoy. Il tenait le crapaud par une patte arrière. Il se tourna vers ses amis Crabbe et Goyle qui ressemblaient plutôt à des gardes du corps. Ils éclatèrent de leur gros rire bête et bruyant en montrant le pauvre animal du doigt.

- Oh, non, gémit Harry. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ta tête de méduse sèche vienne troubler nos conversations?

Visiblement, le compliment n'avait pas plu à Drago. Il lâcha:

- Ne t'emballe pas trop, Potter. Maintenant, grâce à Rita Skeeter, tout le Royaume-Uni sait que "ton visage est défiguré par cette cicatrice".

- Tu oublie la fin de la phrase, Malefoy! dit Ron d'un air innocent. Elle a terminer par "ce visage par ailleurs charmant".

- Tais -toi, Weasley! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le seul de vous trois qu'elle a laissé tranquille que tu as le droit de montrer ta tête de pouilleux!

Ron s'était levé d'un bond.

- Je dis ce que je veux, quand je veux, où je veux, comme je veux! rugit-il. Et je ne vais certainement pas m'abaissé devant un Serpentard qui se croît le roi du monde parce qu'il a un père qui est… MANGEMORT!!!

Il avait pratiquement hurlé ce dernier mot et le silence c'était installé dans les compartiment voisins.

- Et c'est bien dommage, reprit-il toujours aussi furieux, qu'avec tout l'argent que ton père a volé aux innocents pendant sa carrière auprès de tu-sais-qui, que tu ne puisse pas t'acheter une tête moins hideuse et répugnante!!

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Weasley!

- Ca ne te convient pas que j'avoue que tu as une figure repoussante? Car j'imagine que ce n'est pas que je dise ce qu'est ton père qui te chagrine, tu en es fier! Tu es comme lui!

- Ne dis plus rien, le rouquin! Neville pourrait t'en vouloir!

Drago s'approcha de la fenêtre en faisant mine de l'ouvrir pour lancer le crapaud.

- Tu lâche Trevor!! Hurla Neville pleurant de rage.

- C'est amusant, lança Malefoy, j'ai justement oublié de racheter du foie de crapaud, suis-je étourdit, ma parole!"

Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent stupidement.

Neville se rua alors sur Drago, à la surprise générale, et le renversa. Mais les deux amis de Malefoy arrivèrent à la rescousse.

Bien qu'il soit au moins deux fois moins large que le serpentard, Harry se jeta sur Goyle. Ils roulèrent entre les fauteuils. Harry vit Ron et Hermione se jeter à leur tour sur Crabbe.

Les accrochages que les deux trios (sans compter Neville) avaient déjà eu au par avant n'avaient jamais eu l'envergure de celui-ci. Les coup de poings et de pieds pleuvaient. Pour la première fois, ils se battaient pour de vrai, avec toute la rage qu'ils avaient pu accumuler depuis les quatre années qu'ils se connaissaient, et se haïssaient.             Des élèves, attirés par le raffut, s'étaient attroupés autour pour assister au combat, sans pour autant oser y rentrer. Les jumeaux, présents en première ligne, criaient à tout rompre:

" Vas-y, Ron! Démolit le!"

Alors que Harry avait réussit, par miracle, à prendre le dessus sur Goyle, le plaquant sur le dos dans le but de lui infliger un grand coup, il sentit quelqu'un le frapper du pied dans le dos. C'était Bole, accompagné de Derrik, les deux batteurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, deux grosses brutes qui se servaient de leur battes plus pour frapper les joueurs adverses que les cognards. Bole lança sur un ton de défi:

" Tu fais mumuse Potter?"

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, Georges s'était jeté sur lui en criant, tandis que Fred frappait Derrik de toutes ses forces.

Harry entendit Neville hurler de douleur, juste avant de sentir son propre front heurter de plein fouet le pied métallique d'un fauteuil. Il resta sonné une seconde, une petite seconde de trop, assez longtemps pour laisser Goyle s'asseoir sur lui et l'écraser. Harry n'arrivait même plus à respirer. Il croyait sa dernière heure arrivée quand Ron se rua sur le Serpentard qui, surpris, laissa le temps à Harry de se relever. Il avait la lèvre inférieure fendue et une belle bosse ornait son front.

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, puis, voyant Neville en difficulté, plongea sur Malefoy, lui infligeant un coup de poing dans l'œil. Drago laissa échapper un long gémissement aigu en plaquant ses deux mains sur son orbite. Neville se massa un moment l'épaule avant de donner un violent coup de son bras valide à Crabbe qui tenait Hermione.

Harry entendit des personnes crier:

" Laissez passer! Laissez passer! Allons, nous sommes responsables dans ce train!"

C'était les préfets de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Ils tentèrent, avec l'aide d'autres élèves et de la marchande de bonbons, de mettre fin à la bagarre, mais sans succès. Les combattants avaient trop de hargnes pour laisser se combat prendre fin.  Ils réclamèrent alors de l'aide aux de autres préfets, mais ceux-ci, trop contents de pouvoir enfin régler leurs comptes, ne réagirent pas et se mirent au contraire à crier pour encourager les élèves de leur maison.

Harry avait réussit à se débarrasser de Malefoy. Il se releva une seconde fois mais fût projeté dans le foule des élèves spectateurs qui crièrent de surprises par Goyle qui venait de foncer comme un taureau. Il tomba violemment sur le dos. Il entendit Cho lui demander timidement:

" Harry, t'es encore entier ?

- Je crois, oui, merci! Répondit-il rapidement, toujours allongé, en repoussant des pieds une seconde attaque."

Enfin, le train ralentit, puis s'arrêta. Une démarche lourde fit trembler le wagon. La grosse voix de Hagrid tonna:

" Qu'est ce qui se passe ici?"

Le demi géant fendit la foule. Le voyant arrivé, les combattants stoppèrent en pleine action.

" Mais, vous êtes fous ou quoi de vous battre comme ça dans un train? rugit-il. Vous commencez mal l'année! Enfilez tous vos robes de sorciers et venez avec moi. On va voire ce que pense Dumbledore de tout ça. Pour éviter les conflits, les Gryffondors, vous marcherez à ma droite, les Serpentards à ma gauche. Messieurs les préfets de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, reprit-il plus calmement, vous ferez traverser le lac aux élèves de premières année, n'oubliez pas, c'est quatre par barque. Ceux de Serdaigle et Serpentard, vous accompagnerez les autres par diligences, merci."

Il ressortit suivit de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Fred et Georges à sa droite et Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Bole et Derrik à sa gauche. Il fit monter les Gryffondors dans une très grande barque de bois rouge et les Serpentards dans une autre verte avant de monter à bord d'une dernière non peinte.

" Ce sont les barques de groupe, expliqua-t-il rapidement. On ne les utilise que pour les cas exceptionnels. Et quels cas vous faites, vous, alors!"

Ils traversèrent le lac à une vitesse fulgurante, tenant leur chapeaux pour qu'ils ne s'envolent pas. Puis, ils montèrent les marches qui menaient jusqu'à la grande salle. Les professeurs étaient déjà là, discutant de l'année qui allait commencer. Harry remarqua une place vide à l'extrémité droite de la table où ils étaient installés, sûrement celle du nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal.

" Et bien Hagrid, demanda Dumbledore en levant la tête. Que nous vaut la visite prématurée de ces quelques élèves?

- Je les ai surpris à se battre comme des bêtes sauvages dans le Poudlard-express, déclara-t-il. Un conflit de déments.

- On peut s'en douter rien qu'en regardant leur tête, fit remarquer Mrs Pompresch, l'infirmière."

En effet, ils n'étaient pas gravement blessés mais leurs bleus et bosses ressortaient assez bien sur leur visages écarlates et suants.

Dumbledore se leva en fronçant les sourcils, regardant alternativement chaque élèves.

" Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Minerva, Sévérus, dit-il à l'intention du professeur McGonagall et du professeur Rogue. Vous êtes les directeurs des deux maisons concernées, vous serez donc juges."

Son regard ne pétillait plus derrière ses lunettes en demi lune, il restait les sourcils froncés.

Tous trois montèrent donc un petit escalier en colimaçon et entrèrent dans une salle de classe, suivit de Hagrid et des élèves pris dans la bagarre.

Hagrid et les trois autres professeurs s'installèrent sur une rangée, faisant face aux élèves.

" Bien, allons-y, déclara Dumbledore sévèrement. Alors, comment tout cela a-t-il commencé?

- Par Malefoy qui a pris Trevor, dit Neville, un peu tremblant, en levant le crapaud pour montrer aux juges la victime batracienne.

- Ensuite?

- Il a insulté Harry et Ron, continua Hermione.

- Hé! Mais eux aussi ils m'ont insulté! S'emporta Drago qui commençait à paniquer.

- Et quelles genres d'insultes?

- Malefoy a dit que Harry était défiguré par sa cicatrice et a traité Ron de pouilleux.

- Moi, ils ont dit que j'avais une tête de méduse sèche et…- regarda Ron avec un sourire narquois - ils ont traité mon père de mangemort!

Mais la remarque n'eu pas l'effet escompté sur le directeur qui n'était pas dupe.

- Pour des raisons que je ne citerait pas, je ne prends pas en compte cette dernière remarque, ajouta-t-il sombrement. Mais comment en êtes vous venu aux mains?

- Malefoy a menacé de lancer Trevor par la fenêtre et de lui ouvrir le ventre pour récupérer son foie, reprit Harry. Neville a juste voulu l'en empêcher.

- Mais Crabbe et Goyle on voulu empêcher Neville, termina Hermione.

- Quoi? Paniqua Drago. Mais Neville m'a frappé, ils m'ont juste défendu!

- A trois contre un? Répliqua sèchement Mrs McGonagall. Je ne crois pas que Londubat soit si impressionnant que ça!

Neville rougit.

- Merci Minerva, intervint Dumbledore. Mais reprenons. Nous arrivons à une situation où Messieurs Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle se batte contre Mr Londubat. Comment est-ce que ça a continué?

- Vu que Neville était en difficulté, Harry a pris Goyle, et Hermione et moi Crabbe, continua Ron.

- Quoi? s'exclama Hagrid. Harry, tu as tenu tout seul tête à Goyle?

Se fut au tour de Harry de rougir.

Dumbledore regarda le garde-chasse sévèrement. Celui-ci devint cramoisi, baissa la tête et murmura:

- Désolé professeur.

- Vous étiez tous les sept dans le même wagon? reprit le directeur en regardant les élèves.

- Harry, Ron et moi, expliqua Hermione, nous étions déjà dans le compartiment quand Neville est venu demander si nous n'avions pas vu son crapaud. Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle sont arrivés en tenant Trévor par une patte arrière.

- Je voulais lui rendre! S'exclama l'accusé.

- Tu rends les animaux en menaçant de les jeter par la fenêtre? demanda Dumbledore, incrédule.

Drago baissa les yeux en bougonnant.

- Bien, reprenons. Harry se bat avec Goyle, Neville est contre Malefoy, et Ron et Hermione règlent leurs comptes avec Crabbe. Beau tableau, commenta-t-il en laissant échapper un sourire.

- Quatre contre trois, grogna Rogue, c'est lâche!

- Allons Sévérus! s'exclama le directeur, Crabbe et Goyle sont des jeunes gens vraiment bien battis, il est compréhensible que l'infériorité numérique soit du côté des plus costaux.

Le maître des potions ne trouva rien à répondre. Il se contenta de passer une main cireuse dans ses cheveux sombre et gras en fixant Harry avec toute la haine dont il pouvait faire preuve.

- Donc vous quatre n'étiez pas dans le compartiment, résuma Dumbledore en se tournant vers Bole, Derrik, Fred et Georges.

- Il y avait du bruit, on est venue voire, grogna ce dernier. On est pas les seuls à avoir été attirés, des dizaines d'élèves se sont regroupés autour du lieu de la bagarre."

Le directeur posa un regard interrogatif sur Hagrid qui répondit:

" En effet. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes attroupées.

- Et aucuns n'ont tenté d'y mettre fin? S'étonna McGonagall.

- Les préfets ont essayés, avoua Harry mais sans rappeler que le leur et celui des Serpentards n'avaient rien fait, mais ils n'y sont pas arrivés.

- Mais ensuite? Demanda Dumbledore avec insistance. Comment avez-vous été pris dans la bataille?

- Ils ont frappés Harry par derrière et l'ont insulté! Lança Fred avant que Bole ou Derrik n'ai pu répondre le moindre mot.

- Et vous êtes venu le défendre, je suppose. N'est-ce pas?

- Parfaitement! répondit Georges en prenant l'air le plus convaincant qu'il lui était possible devant les yeux perçants de Dumbledore.

- Bien, nous allons délibérer. En attendant, veuillez entrer dans cette petite salle, à côté. Hagrid, vous resterez avec eux pour les surveiller.

- Bien professeur, répondit le demi géant. Allez, venez par ici les combattants du Poudlard-express, lança-t-il à l'intention des élèves."

Ils passèrent donc la petite porte et s'assirent sur des tabourets.

Harry entendait les voix de Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue sans pour autant pouvoir comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Il tenta de se calmer. Ron bougea un moment sur ça chaise puis se leva et fit les cents pas. Hermione, elle, se rongea les ongles jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y eu plus de blanc.

Ils attendirent ainsi pendant dix bonnes minutes qui parurent une éternité à Harry.

Enfin, un bruit de chaise que l'on pousse leur parvint. Le claquement des talons des chaussures de McGonagall résonnèrent. Elle ouvrit grand la porte et les élèves reprirent leur places.

Dumbledore reprit la parole:

" Malgré que l'année n'ait pas encore réellement  commencé, nous allons vous ôter des points à vos maisons respectives.

Commençons par la maison de Gryffondor:

Neville Longdubat n'aura aucunes sanctions ni pénalités car il est tout à fait normal qu'il ai voulu récupérer son crapaud, surtout si on menaçait de lui ouvrir le ventre ou de le jeter par la fenêtre.

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, eux, font perdre à eux trois, dix points à Gryffondor. Ils ont agis logiquement mais peut-être un peu impulsivement et le règlement intérieur de Poudlard indique clairement, comme l'a judicieusement fait remarquer Sévérus, qu'il est interdit de se battre dans le château ou dans le train.

Fred et Georges Weasley font perdre dix points chacun à leur maison car j'ai la ferme conviction que, bien que leurs raisons de départ soient bonnes, ils ont voulu régler quelques comptes en rapport avec le Quidditch.

Passons maintenant aux élèves de la maison de Serpentard:

Drago Malefoy écopera d'une retenue et de vingt points de pénalité. Son comportement était tout à fait inadmissible.

Vincent Crabbe et Arnaud Goyle méritent eux aussi une retenue et font perdre chacun cinq point à leur maison. Je pense qu'ils n'ont fait que soutenir leur ami et se battre, voilà pourquoi ils ont une moins grande pénalité.

Messieurs Bole et Derrik, eux, ont une sanction de quinze points chacun et une heure de retenue. C'est très lâche d'attaquer par derrière et ils n'avaient aucune raison de se battre.

Donc les maisons de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle commence l'année avec trente points d'avance sur Gryffondor et soixante points sur Serpentard.

Venez, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Dumblerdore regarda les quelques élèves et agita sa baguette pour faire disparaître l'essentiel des blessures.

Vous irez à l'infirmerie avant de vous coucher pour vérifier si tout va bien, à part toi Neville, tu peux y aller tout de suite.

- Non, bégueilla-t-il, c'est bon, j'irais après.

- Bien, alors allons assister à la cérémonie de répartition."

Harry remarqua que ses yeux c'était remis à pétiller, ce qui le rajeunissait énormément.

Ils ressortirent donc de la salle de classe, descendirent les escaliers et chacun rejoignit sa table, sauf McGonagall qui allait chercher le choixpeau magique dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Antan que directrice adjointe, c'était elle qui s'occupait de cette cérémonie des plus importantes dans la vie scolaire des élèves.

Harry s'effondra dans une chaise à côté de Ron.

" On a eu chaud! Murmura-t-il.

- C'est Rogue qui nous a saqué, grogna Ron."

Les élèves de Gryffondor s'étaient resserré autour des combattants. Ils leur posèrent une multitude de questions. Fred résuma la situation en quelques mots. Les auditeurs étaient quelques peu déçus d'apprendre qu'ils commençaient l'année avec trente points de retard sur Poufsouffle et Serdaigle mais ce n'était rien comparé à la joie qu'ils éprouvèrent: Ils avaient mis une bonne raclée aux Serpentards qui, en plus, se retrouvaient derniers avec soixante points de retard.

"Pour les trente points, lança Ron, ne vous en faites pas! Si elle est en forme, Hermione vous les rattrapera en deux semaines!"

Hermione rougit violemment.


	5. réputation

Chapitre 5:reputation 

Quand le professeur McGonagall revient, le silence se fit. Elle posa le choixpeau magique sur son tabouret à trois pieds, puis alla rejoindre la table des professeurs, à droite de Dumbledore.

Les élèves de première année étaient en troupeau, transis de peur.

Une fente se dessina dans le vieux chapeau tout rapiécé et il se mit à réciter:

"_nouveaux marmons_

_pour une nouvelle année_

_Mais à quelle maison_

_Etes vous destiné?_

_Car c'est ainsi_

_Que Poudlard est formé_

_Et c'est moi qui choisi_

_Pour laquelle vous êtes fait._

_Mais au départ_

_Ce n'était pas moi_

_Ni le hasard_

_Ni les feux de joie._

_Poudlard fut construit_

_Voilà mille ans de cela_

_Par quatre érudits_

_Les plus grands de ce temps là._

_Godrig Gryffondor_

_Avait un courage d'or_

_Et que possédaient _

_Ses élèves préférés._

_Pour Rowena Serdaigle_

_Les sciences étaient sa vie_

_Et bien sûr étaient tel_

_Ses gentils favoris._

_Pour Salazard Serpentard_

_Qui préférait la ruse_

_Seulement cette muse_

_Vénéraient ses lascars._

_Pour Elga Poufsouffle_

_Travail était son souffle_

_Et généreux et loyaux_

_Etait son petit lot._

_Mais pensant à leur mort_

_Ils ne voulaient faire du tord_

_Aux jeunes écoliers_

_Qu'ils devaient former._

_Ainsi donc ils m'ont créer,_

_Me délogeant de la tête de Gryffondor_

_Et d'un esprit je fut doué_

_Pour faire le partage après leur mort._

_Soumettez-vous à mon choix_

_Et ne vous en faites pas_

_Je ne me trompe pas_

_Je suis le chapeau du choix._

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclata.

"Il est vraiment doué ce choixpeau, s'exclama Ron."

Le professeur McGonagall reprit la parole:

" Je vais vous appeler par ordre alphabétique, déclara-t-elle à l'intention des première année. Vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et vous poserez le choixpeau sur votre tête. Il décidera ainsi de votre maison. Vous l'adopterez et ferez tout au cours de l'année pour qu'elle gagne la coupe des quatre maisons.

AGUISSE Léda!"

La jeune fille vint timidement et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Celui-ci dit aussitôt:

" SERPENTARD!"

Des applaudissement fusèrent de la table de cette maison.

McGonagall reprit:

" BABNOT Delphine!"

Le choixpeau prit un instant de réflexion avant de crier pour que tous l'entendent bien:

" POUFSOUFFLE!!"

Les applaudissements éclatèrent à une seconde table, aussi enthousiaste que la première.

Le professeur appela:

" BRAQUIER Encius!"

" GRYFFONDOR!! Cria le chapeau."

Harry applaudit avec sa table entière.

" CALONTI Hugo!"

" SERDAIGLE!!"

L'appel continua mais Harry ne suivit plus que d'une oreille distraite. Ses yeux s'étaient étrangement arrêtés à cette table où Cho était assise.

"Tu ne regarde pas la répartition Harry? Demanda une chaleureuse voix bien connue mais qui le fit tout de même sursauter.

C'était Nick-quasi-sans-tête, le fantôme de la tour de Gryffondor.

- Regarde, reprit-il, le jeune garçon blond, assez grand, c'est mon arrière-arrière-arrière… euh…non, zut… Oh! Pourtant je me suis entraîné!  Lança-t-il tristement. Bon, c'est mon descendant. Il s'appelle Loïc Vernodesse. Il n'a plus le même nom que moi mais il est bien de ma famille. J'espère qu'il sera à Gryffondor! Beaucoup de mes descendants y sont allé!"

C'était justement à lui de passer. Il enfila prudemment le couvre-chef magique et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le choixpeau hésita un moment puis cria:

" POUFSOUFFLE!!"

Nick qui s'était tenu dressé, haletant, s'affaissa d'un coup.

" Enfin, reprit-il l'air plus dépité que jamais, c'est tout de même une bonne maison Poufsouffle. Notre regretté champion Cédric Diggory en est sorti, et dieu sait qu'il était valeureux! Et puis le moine gras est un bon ami…"

Il repartit tête baissée.

" Qui c'est le moine gras? Demanda un première année à Harry.

- C'est le fantôme de la maison Poufsouffle, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Le garçon se tut un moment avant de reprendre:

- Dit, pour les quelques blessures que vous avez eu, toi et tes amis, dans le train, il n'y a pas d'infirmerie?

- Bien sûr que si mais Dumbledore nous a dit d'y aller après le repas. Et d'ailleurs il a soigné l'essentielle lui-même.

- Et… c'est où?

- Avec tous les couloirs et les escaliers qu'il y a à Poudlard, ce serait un peu long à t'expliquer, répondit Harry en riant. Si tu es perdu, demande à Nick, il adore aider les premières années. Mais tais-toi maintenant, la cérémonie de répartition est terminée, Dumbledore va parler."

En effet, le directeur se leva et commença:

"Voilà une nouvelle fournée de nouveaux élèves pour remplacer ceux qui sont parti! Pour les anciens, je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal: le professeur Andrius Bloschovska."

Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué. C'était un homme de petite taille, recouvert d'une grande cape rouge. Ses cheveux blonds taillés en brosse et ses joue potelées lui donnait un air enfantin.

Dumbledore reprit:

" Comme vous le savez sûrement déjà, en raison du conflit qui a eu lieu dans le Poudlard-express, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle commence l'année avec trente points d'avance sur Gryffondor et soixante sur Serpentard."

Des explosions de joie retentirent aux deux tables avantagées.

" Je rappelle par la même occasion, qu'il est interdit de se battre dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Mais sinon, termina Dumbledore, que tous les pioupious, les grigris et les batailleurs de cette salle se régalent. Un bon repas est comme une belle fable, personne n'y croit et pourtant ça existe ! La preuve : à table !

Les victuailles apparurent dans les plats d'or.

" Il est un peu fou, non? Demanda le première année à Harry.

- C'est amusant, répondit-il en servant pensivement des saucisses et du gratins, c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Percy, le préfet de l'époque, la première fois que je l'ai entendu. Il m'a répondu que c'était un génie mais que, en effet, il était un peu fou.  Je me suis vite aperçu qu'il avait tout à fait raison!

Dit Ron, enchaîna-t-il à l'adresse de son ami, tu le connais ce… Polofska?

- Bloschovska? J'en ai entendu parler, répondit-il en tentant de rassembler ses souvenirs. C'est un professeur russe assez célèbre.

- Il n'a pas l'air terrifiant pour un professeur de défense contre les forces obscures, remarqua Harry.

- Oui, en effet. Mais j'ai entendu dire que c'était un expert en défense contre les sortilèges.

- Dumbledore a sûrement dû voire que, avec Lupin, nous avons surtout rattrapé notre retard et étudier les monstres, et que Maugrey, ou plutôt l'imposteur,  nous n'avait enseigné que les sortilèges impardonnables, commenta Harry."

Le repas prit fin, après quelques éclairs au chocolat, poires belle Hélène, mille-feuilles, et autres délices.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Fred et Georges se rendirent à l'infirmerie. Au dernier moment, l'élève de première année avec qui Harry avait un peu discuté l'interpella:

" Au fait, Harry, je m'appelle Paul-Emile Siliuc, dit Polo."

Puis il repartit en suivant le préfet que emmenait les nouveaux au dortoir.

Harry repartit vers l'infirmerie avec ses amis.

Quand ils arrivèrent, les Serpentards étaient déjà là. Eux non plus n'avaient pas grand chose mais un bleu gênant ou un poignet douloureux les incommodait légèrement. Bref, ce que Dumbledore n'avait pas vu ou laissé. Mrs Pompresch les soigna en leur faisant la morale. Une fois qu'ils furent tous passés, elle tint à garder Neville pour la nuit, car avec son épaule déboîtée, c'était de loin lui qui était le plus sérieusement blessé. Il réussit, après dix minutes d'efforts, à la convaincre que c'était inutile et put s'échapper avec les autres. S'ils était resté, il n'en aurait pas fallu plus pour que les Serpentards se moquent de lui pendant une semaine et étant maladroit et oublieux, il avait déjà sa dose.

Les Gryffondors repartirent vers leur salle commune. Mais arrivés au tableaux de la grosse dame en robe rose qui gardait l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le nouveau mot de passe.

" Si Rusard nous trouve là en train d'attendre, ça sera notre fête, grogna Ron.

- Oui, en plus, on ne peut plus se permettre de faire perdre d'autres points à notre maison, ajouta Hermione.

- On n'a plus qu'à aller gentiment en rang à la salle des professeur voire si on ne trouve pas McGonagall, soupira Harry.

- Tu sais, dit Georges, Ron nous a tout raconter depuis que l'on sais que Sir…

Harry grinça des dents. Georges avait faillit prononcer le nom de son parrain, ce qui était à tout pris à éviter à Poudlard.

- … que Sniffle est innocent, reprit il en rougissant. Et c'est bien dommage que Cornedrue, Patemole, Lunard et Queudvert n'aient pas trouvé un passage secret pour rentrer dans la salle commune.

- Ils n'en avaient pas besoin, soupira Harry."

Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à repartir, le portrait pivota laissant place au préfet de Gryffondor.

" Ah! s'exclama-t-il. Je venais voire où vous étiez. Le nouveau mot de passe est _Magyar à pointes! Et je crois d'ailleurs que ce n'est pas tout à fait innocent!"_

Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Tous rentrèrent, le préfet en tête.

Quand ils arrivèrent, des cris de joie retentirent. Lee Jordan, étant commentateur des matchs de quidditch, fût invité à monter sur une table pour prononcer un discourt.

" L'année commence plus que bien! Malgré les quelques bleus qui ornent nos guerriers Ron, Fred et Georges Weasley, Neville Londubat, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter, nous sommes fiers de pouvoir vous annoncer que nous avons gagné une grande bataille contre les Serpentards! Et les quelques trente points de retard que nous avons sur Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ne sont rien comparés aux trente points d'avances sur les favoris de ce vieux Salazard. L'année ne commence pas sous le signe de la montée de Gryffondor mais sous celui de la déchéance de Serpentard, ce qui est presque aussi magnifique!"

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit, accompagné d'hurlements de joie et de sifflets.

" Une minute, reprit Lee. Je voudrais rendre hommage à celui à qui nous devons tout: le grand, le merveilleux, le magnifique, le majestueux, le royal TREVOR!! Crapaud de son état."

Les applaudissements encore plus soutenues firent trembler le mur de la salle ronde.

Quand le public se fut un peu calmé, le préfet prit la place de Jordan et déclara:

" Je signale aux joueurs de notre équipe qu'ils devront se rendre jeudi prochain à dix-huit heures trente sur le terrain de quidditch pour désigner un nouveau capitaine, Dubois étant parti il y a deux ans."

La fête dura quelques heures puis la salle commune se vida. Harry et Ron, fatigués, se retirèrent rapidement dans leur dortoir, se glissèrent sous leurs couvertures et s'endormirent aussitôt.

Harry était réveillé mais ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Le réveil n'avait pas encore sonné mais il ne tarda pas. Son cri strident retentit dans le dortoir. Harry se redressa donc, tira les rideaux de velours rouge de son lit à baldaquins et s'assit sur le rebord. Maintenant qu'il avait réussit à franchir ce cap, il n'avait plus envie de se rendormir. Il s'habilla soigneusement et tira d'un grand coup le rideau du lit de Ron, lui envoyant le soleil en pleine figure. Celui-là grogna mais se leva assez rapidement. Ils descendirent tous deux dans la grande salle où un délicieux petit déjeuné les attendait. Hermione était déjà là, le nez plongé dans un son livre d'aritmancie.

" Quoi? s'exclama Ron. Tu bosses déjà? Mais on a encore eu aucun cours!

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup révisé l'arithmancie cet été! Répondit Hermione rapidement sans lever les yeux. Je n'ai lu que les quatre premiers chapitres du nouveau manuel.

- Et ça ne te suffit pas?

- Le programme est très difficile cette année!"

Ils s'installèrent autour d'elle et mangèrent rapidement. Les nouveaux emplois du temps circulèrent le long de la table. Harry saisit le sien et laissa échapper un soupir; il commençait l'année par un cours de divination avec le professeur Trelawney.

Ron et lui partirent donc tout en haut de la tour nord, grimpèrent l'échelle et prirent place sur des poufs dans le fond de la salle. Une odeur d'encens insoutenable embaumait la classe. Une fois que tout le monde fut arrivé, Mrs Trelawney commença de sa voix aiguë qui ressemblait plutôt à un souffle:

" Mes chéris, cette année, nous allons aborder les bases de l'un des thèmes les plus complexes de la divination: la lecture des signes de la nature. La première partie de notre programme réside en la compréhension du vol des oiseaux. Je vous invite donc à monter sur le toit où j'ai déjà installé les instruments."

Elle ouvrit une trappe dans le plafond et plaça l'échelle avant de monter, suivie des élèves.

La tour nord était une des deux tours crénelés, sans toit, entièrement plate, avec celle d'astronomie. Harry pensa que le terme _installé _était un peu fort. Un matériel incroyable était éparpillé: jumelles, longues-vues, et autres instruments encombraient le passage.

"Installez-vous par deux, avec une longue-vue, derrière les créneaux. Vous avez de la chance, s'exclama-t-elle, nous sommes en pleines migration des oies sauvages. Dès que vous verrez une pompe, comptez les, regardez bien la forme que décrit le groupe et appelez moi."

Harry et Ron s'installèrent et scrutèrent l'horizon en papotant. Ils aperçurent bientôt un groupe d'oiseau.

"Professeur! Appela Ron tandis que Harry collait son œil à l'oculaire pour les compter.

- Oui? Dit-elle en accourant. Vous en avez vu? Combien y en a-t-il?

- 13, répondit Harry sans décrocher de la lunette. Ah non, il y a un hibou postal au milieu, ça n'a rien à voire… D'ailleurs il ne fait que traverser. C'est une grosse chouette lapone à l'air bien acariâtre.

Ron pouffa.

- 13? Il y en a 13? S'exclama Trelawney en se collant la main sur la bouche.

- 12 madame, je vous ai dis que…

- Mon pauvre garçon, vous êtes en danger de mort!

Harry soupira, exaspéré. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il avait commencé les cours de divination et cela faisait de ans que Trawnley lui annonçait ça mort à tous les cours.

- Quelle forme? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

- Pardon? Répondit Harry.

- Quelle forme à le groupe? Répéta-t-elle un peu énervée en lui arrachant la longue vu des mains. Ah! Mon dieu! Reprit-elle. Une forme de flèche! Votre fin est proche!

Une fois qu'elle eu achever ses prédictions morbides, elle repartit vers un autre groupe.

- Une flèche? Ou est ce qu'elle voit une flèche? Demanda Ron. Plutôt patatoïde comme forme non?"

Harry regarda les énormes jumelles de la taille de deux caméscopes posées sur les lunettes grosses comme des hublots de la prof et se demanda une minute à quelle grosseur elle voyait les oies…

" Cette chouette me fais penser qu'il faudra que j'aille à la volière à la pause, reprit-il  à l'adresse de Ron sans se soucier le moins du monde des paroles du professeur.

- Quelle chouette? La prof? Répondit Ron, l'œil toujours collé à l'oculaire.

- Euh… Non… La lapone…

- Ah! Et pourquoi? T'as du courrier à envoyer?

- Je vais écrire à Sniffle et il faut que je signal à la gazette du sorcier que j'ai changé d'adresse."

Trelawney ne cessait de lancer de grand regard de compassion à Harry, ce qui commençait à énerver Ron qui ne pouvait plus lui parler tranquillement.

Tout d'un coup, vers la fin de l'heure, il cria en pointant le doigt du ciel:

"Harry, regarde! Un kangourou volant! Tu vas bientôt mourir!"

Seamus et Dean explosèrent de rire sous l'air indigné de Pavati et Lavande, fanes incontestables et incontestées de Trelawney. La professeur le regarda sévèrement mais ne dit rien, à son grand soulagement.

La cloche sonna enfin.

Harry et Ron descendirent la première échelle, rangèrent leur affaires et passèrent par la trappe pour rejoindre le couloir. Ils allaient descendre un escalier suivi par Dean et Seamus toujours hilares, quand deux élèves de septième année de Serdaigle passèrent devant eux en s'exclamant:

"Tiens voilà Harry le fauve et Ron le fou de guerre."

Dean et Seamus qui s'étaient légèrement calmé les regardèrent un instant  avant d'exploser à nouveau, pliés en deux, se tenant le ventre.

"Comment ils nous ont appelés? Demanda Ron hébété.

- Le fauve et le fou de guerre! S'étrangla Dean, devenu écarlate à cause de son fou rire."

Il s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas tomber.

Harry fit signe à Ron de continuer le chemin. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps. Ils avaient à présent cours de métamorphose avec McGonagall,  au troisième étage. Dans le couloir, ils rencontrèrent Hermione, la main plaquée sur le front et l'air totalement exaspéré.

" Ca va? lui demanda Harry.

- Tu sais comment ils m'appellent depuis la bagarre?

- Non…

- LA PUCELLE DU POUDLARD EXPRESS!!

Dean et Seamus se mirent à rire encore plus fort avant de s'écrouler par terre.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ces deux là? demanda-t-elle en les désignant d'un signe de tête.

- Ils sont hilares depuis que deux Serdaigles nous ont appelés Harry le fauve et Ron le fou de guerre, répondit Harry blasé.

- Non, gloussa Seamus, depuis le coup du kangourou!

Il explosa au souvenir de cette remarque.

- Le coup du quoi? demanda Hermione.

- Oh, rien, Trelawney qui avait lu la mort de Harry dans le vol des oiseaux… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lancer quelque chose.

- Et bien Potter, vous allez encore mourir? Demanda McGonagall en adressant un discret sourire à Hermione qui avait été la seule à la croire quand elle avait fait remarquer qu'aucune des morts que prédisait Trelawney ne s'étaient réalisée.

- Je suis en danger de mort perpétuel, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai un abonnement que je renouvelle à chaque cours de divination, ça devient lassant…"

McGonagall ayant repris son habituel ton strict fit rentrer les élèves dans la salle. Alors qu'ils allaient s'installer, Dean et Seamus qui s'étaient retenu devant le professeur n'en purent plus et explosèrent plus fort que jamais. Voyant l'air exaspéré de Ron, Hermione et Harry, McGonagall demanda:

" Ils sont comme ça depuis longtemps?

- Depuis un quart d'heure ou une demi heure peut-être répondirent-ils.

- Je vois… Depuis le cours de divination, n'est ce pas?

Harry crut percevoir sur ses petites lèvres serrées un furtif sourire.

- Granger, Potter, conduisez-les à l'infirmerie. Je ne peux pas faire cours dans ces conditions, déclara-t-elle.

Harry et Hermione se levèrent, les prirent par le bras et les tirèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'à la porte. Voyant leur difficulté, le professeur ajouta:

- Weasley, allez les aider. Et revenez vite quand vous avez terminer. Il s'agit de ne rien manquer de la difficile leçon que nous allons aborder. "

Ron, ravis de pouvoir partir quelques minutes avec ses amis, arriva avec un grand sourire en se retroussant les manches. McGonagall griffonna un mot à l'intention de Madame Pompresch qu'elle signa nerveusement avant de le donner à Ron et claquer la porte derrière eux.

A mis chemin, Dean lança:

" Tu te rends compte Seamus, on est emmené à l'infirmerie par un fauve, une pucelle et un fou de guerre!"

Cette parole signa le commencement de la fin. En effet, à partir de ce moment, même avec toute leur bonne volonté, il fut impossible de les faire avancer. Ils tentèrent d'en pousser un à trois mais celui-ci s'écroula lamentablement par terre, plié en deux. Ils s'acharnèrent ainsi pendant cinq minutes avant de renoncer.

"Je sais ce qu'on va faire, déclara Hermione en reprenant son souffle. Harry, tu vas courir à l'infirmerie chercher madame Pompresch et nous, on les garde ici.

- Mais si Rogue ou Rusard passe par là et vous voit, il ne voudra rien savoir, et…

- C'est bien pour ça que je te dis: COURS!"

Harry pris ses jambes à son cou et se précipita vers l'infirmerie, dévalant les escaliers à une allure folle, courrant à perdre alêne dans tout les couloirs. Mais en prenant un virage serré, il percuta une petite chose rouge vif qui tourna en vrille avant de tomber. C'était le professeur Bloschovska. Celui-ci se releva, un peu étourdit, regarda Harry et lui dit:

"Vous êtes bien pressé jeune homme, où courrez vous donc comme…

Mais il s'interrompit. Il regarda fixement le front de Harry. Ce dernier n'avait jamais vu le professeur d'aussi près. De là, il voyait son visage marqué par le temps et les quelques cicatrices souvenirs de ses combats. Mais ses yeux sembler rire en permanence, même tout de suite, malgré son trouble:

- Ma parole, béguéya-t-il, vous êtes…

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit Harry en baissant les yeux.

Il était toujours gêné quand quelqu'un le reconnaissait comme ça. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois!

- Et bien, reprit le professeur, où court Harry Potter, ainsi?

- Je vais chercher Mrs Pompresch. J'ai deux amis qui ont piqué un fou rire, ils ne peuvent plus s'arrêter. Le professeur McGonagall nous a dit de les emmener à l'infirmerie mais nous n'arrivons même plus à les faire avancer.

- Qui ça "nous"?

- Moi et deux autres amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

- Ah! Deux autres pris dans la bagarre… Si vous le voulez, je peux vous aider en les faisant planer.

- Si vous avez le temps, vous nous rendriez un grand service!

- Allons-y."

Ils revinrent vivement où Harry avait laissé Ron, Hermione, Dean et Seamus.

Voyant leur sauveur arriver, Ron ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher:

"La cavalerie!"

Bloschovska leur montra comment faire planer un homme, ce qu'ils arrivèrent à faire à trois sur Seamus, le plus léger.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, ils déposèrent les deux patients sur un lit et l'infirmière alla vite chercher une potion d'une couleur peu ragoûtante dans le placard du font. Elle leur ouvrit sèchement la bouche et après avoir versé quelques goûtes dans les deux gosiers, elle leur referma aussi brusquement. Les deux garçon cessèrent aussitôt de rire.

"Ce qui est ennuyeux, précisa-t-elle, c'est qu'ils ne pourront plus rire du tout pendant une semaine, c'est une potion très efficace et longue durée!

- Le rêve, laissa échapper Ron.

- Mais, vous êtes encore là vous trois? S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant. Retournez en cours, en plus vite que ça!"

Harry, Ron et Hermione repartirent donc rapidement pour terminer le cours de métamorphose.

A la pause, ils montèrent à la volière et Harry envoya ses deux lettres.

La matinée se termina rapidement.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle pour déjeuner quand Malefoy arriva, accompagné de Crabbe, Goyle et tout un groupe de Serpentards à l'air peu subtil.

"Tiens, voilà, le fauve, la pucelle et le fou de guerre!

- Plait-il Malefoy? Répondit Hermione calmement. Tu es déçu qu'on ne t'ait pas donné  un surnom, toi aussi?

- Oh, non, désapprouva Ron. Il a été tellement minable contre Harry ou Neville, le seul qu'on pourrait lui donner c'est le punching-ball!

- Le bouffon de guerre fait de l'humour on dirait! Dit Malefoy en adressant un sourire sarcastique aux autres Serpentards.

- Gard à la Pucelle! S'exclama Pensy Parkinson en repartant avec le groupe."

La journée se termina avec les réflexion perpétuelles des Serpentards  comme "Au loup! Au loup!" ou "Pour Orléans t'as quelques siècles de retards!"

Et les frères Cryvet, deux élèves de 4eme et seconde année qui éprouvaient tous les deux une parfaite admiration pour Harry, ne cessaient de lui demander à longueur de temps:

"Ca va Harry? En forme Harry? Tu sais, tu te bas très bien Harry! On peut faire quelques chose pour toi Harry? Tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur nous Harry! Il te vas très bien se pseudo Harry! On peut venir avec toi Harry? Ca va Harry?"

Le lendemain se passa  aussi ainsi mais dans la soirée, il n'en put plus. Il se retourna et cria:

"Oui, je vais bien , merci! Vous me l'avez demandé au moins mille fois aujourd'hui! Et ne faites plus aucunes allusions à ce surnom ou je…

- Tiens le lionceau miaule! S'esclaffa Malefoy  qui passait par là.

Tous les Serpentards se mirent à rire.

Harry craqua et hurla:

- MARRE!!!"

Il partit en montant les marches quatre à quatre et prit le couloir principal du 7ème étage pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor sans se rendre compte que tout le monde faisait un bond de côté sur son passage.

Une petite voix l'interpella:

"Ca va Harry?"

Ce dernier, pris dans sa fureur, ne fit pas attention à l'intonation de la voix, se retourna brusquement et cria en levant violemment la main:

"Calvin, si tu continu à me…"

Mais il s'interrompit… c'était Cho. Surprise par le geste de Harry, elle avait fait un bond en arrière et lâché ses affaires. Il se baissa pour les ramasser, le visage écarlate et s'excusa maladroitement:

"Oh, désolé Cho, ceux sont les frères Cryvet, ils me collent, je ne peux plus les voire… je suis vraiment désolé…

- Ce… ce n'est rien, répondit-elle, un peu secouée,  en se baissant à son tour. J'étais juste étonnée de te voire comme ça…

- Tu…

- Je?

- Tu…

- Je? Répéta-t-elle assez amusée.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop?

- Non, rassure toi, tu m'as fait une belle peur mais du moment que je sais qu'en réalité elle était destinée aux frères Cryvet!

Harry releva la tête et vit que tout le monde s'était arrêté sur son passage et le regardait surpris. Il rougit encore plus.

- Mais ceux sont seulement Calvin et son frère qui te mettent dans cet état? Repris Cho doucement. Tu devrais avoir l'habitude depuis le temps qu'ils ne te lâchent plus!

- Par dessus tout il y a Malefoy et les autres Serpentards qui sont aux anges depuis que l'on m'a donné ce surnom ridicule. En tous cas, tu n'as pas de chance, à chaque fois que tu m'adresse la parole, tu te fais incendier sans raisons.

- Je peux aussi éviter de me faire étrangler par un bonguifore surgit  de l'allée des embrumes, ajouta-t-elle en repartant."

Harry la regarda partir la trouvant plus belle que jamais et se trouvant plus bête que jamais. Il s'en voulait plus que jamais de son geste. Il resta là, incapable de détacher son regard d'elle et, quand elle eut disparu au bout du couloir, il se releva chancelant, repris maladroitement ses affaires et murmura:

"Je ne suis qu'un imbécile…"

Puis il reprit son chemin.

Arrivé dans la salle commune, il s'installa dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée et entrepris de faire le devoir que McGonagall leur avait donné sur les dangers de la métamorphose d'objets en êtres humains.

Alors qu'il allait attaquer la seconde partie du devoir, Ron et Hermione entrèrent, essoufflés. En le voyant avachi dans le fauteuil Ron s'écria:

" Quoi? Tu es là? On t'a cherché partout! A la volière, dans la grande salle, à la bibliothèque, sur le terrain de Quidditch, partout!

- Pourquoi tu nous as posé un lapin? Demanda Hermione, plaintivement. On avait bien dit qu'après ta visite médicale pour le Quidditch, on se rejoignait à la volière!

- Oh non, soupira Harry. J'ai complètement oublié!

Ron et Hermione vinrent s'asseoir auprès de lui.

- Toi, quand tu oublie tes amis c'est que ça ne va pas du tout, affirma Hermione sombrement.

- Y a quelques chose qui ne tourne pas rond? demanda Ron.

- Non, non, ça va, soupira Harry.

- Tu peux manquer un de nos rendez-vous, on veut bien comprendre, mais ne nous prends pas pour les imbéciles! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

- Les frères Cryvet et les Serpentards ne m'ont pas lâché d'une semelle.

- C'est tout? demanda Hermione septique.

- Et je ne sais pas comment je m'y prends, soupira-t-il, mais à chaque fois que je suis en colère, c'est toujours Cho qui prend… bien malgré moi.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?

- Elle m'a demandé si ça allait quand je suis passé devant elle en fureur.

- Non, tu ne l'as tout de même pas prise pour… c'est vrai?

- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer? râla Ron.

- Il l'a prise pour un Cryvet! Lança Hermione en riant.

- Ca n'a rien de drôle, se plaignit Harry.

- Et… tu lui as fait quoi? demanda Ron inquiet.

- Juste peur. Bien heureusement. Si je l'avait ne serait-ce qu'effleurée, je n'aurais plus jamais pu la regarder en face…

- Il faudra bien que tu l'effleure un jour pourtant!

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues, toi?

- Oh rien, rien. Mais elle t'en veut?

- Non… enfin c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit… Mais dites, comment faites vous, vous pour ne pas désespérer avec les surnoms idiots que l'on nous a donné?

- Ecoute Harry, expliqua Hermione sérieusement. On a croisé Fred, Georges et Neville en t'attendant. Eux, on les appellent les frères assaillants et le combattant. Tu n'as rien à leur envier, si tu veux mon avis. C'est à toi que l'on a donné le surnom le plus respectable et il correspond tout à fait à ta personnalité. Tu n'es pas à Gryffondor par hasard, tout de même! Tu en pâtis plus que nous parce que tu es célèbre mais si tu ne fais rien, les Serpentards vont finir par se lasser. Si on t'appelle le fauve, fait comme si l'on t'appelait Harry. Fais en une force, pas une faiblesse! Et surtout, surtout, ne craque plus devant les Serpentards. Ils n'attendent que ça!"

Harry avait toujours apprécié les conseils d'Hermione et celui-là, il ne l'oublierait pas.

Ils continuèrent leur devoir ensembles puis allèrent se coucher.


	6. capitaine

Chapitre 6: nouveau capitaine et grands changements chamboulants

****

Le lendemain, Harry se leva aux aurores. Il était tout excité à l'idée de choisir un nouveau capitaine pour l'équipe de Quidditch. A vrai dire, il était même tout excité de remettre sa robe rouge d'attrapeur de Gryffondor. Dans son for intérieur, il rêvait d'être élu mais ne voulait pas se faire d'illusions.

Il rêvassait à la fenêtre du dortoir lorsque Dobby, l'elfe de maison qu'avait libéré Harry à la fin de sa deuxième année à Poudlard vint entretenir discrètement le feu.

"Oh! Monsieur Potter est déjà debout? S'exclama-t-il. Mais il est très tôt! Dobby pensait venir quand tout le monde dort encore!

- Bonjour Dobby! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances?

- Dobby n'a eu que quelques jours mais il est allé à Londres! C'était très bien! C'est la première fois qu'il pouvait visiter les magasins qui l'intéressaient dans le chemin de travers! Et Dobby n'a pas eu à aller dans l'allée des embrumes où ses maîtres l'emmenaient toujours! Dobby n'aime pas du tout l'allée des embrumes, ah non, pas du tout!

- Il y a des magasins de chaussettes sur le chemin de travers? Demanda Harry en riant.

- Au prêt-à-sorcier il y en a! déclara Dobby avec un large sourire. Et Dobby a six nouvelles paires qu'il a pu s'acheter grâce à son salaire!

Dobby montra fièrement les deux chaussettes dépareillées qu'il portait: une rouge à poids bleus et une verte à rayures jaunes.

- Mais qu'as tu fais pendant le reste des vacances?

- Dobby a entretenu le château! Mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire… Maintenant que les élèves sont de retour, Dobby va pouvoir de nouveau s'activer!

- Il y a un dicton moldu qui dit "Le travail, c'est la santé!" fit remarquer Harry.

- C'est tout à fait ce que Dobby pense! Il s'est ramolli cet été. Mais en quelques jours, il a déjà repris du tonus!

Dobby se dressa en bombant le torse.

- Et maintenant, comment se passe ton travail d'elfe libre?

- Et bien Dumbledore à de nouveau proposé à Dobby d'augmenter son salaire et cette fois, Dobby a dit oui! Il gagne maintenant dix galions par mois et a une prime pour Noël!

- Et bien! Tu dois être content! Et à combien s'élève la prime?

Dobby baissa la tête en rougissant:

- Dumbledore voulait m'offrir quinze galions et dix mornilles mais Dobby a trouvé que c'était trop… Dumbledore a descendu un peu mais Dobby trouvait toujours ça trop, il a encore descendu mais…

- Bref, l'interrompit Harry, vous êtes arrivé à combien?

- A un gallion, seize mornilles et deux noizes…

Harry rit de bon cœur:

- Il est vrai que cela fait une petite différence!"

Mais alors que Dobby s'apprêtait à répondre, le rideau d'un des lits se tira, laissant place à Ron, totalement embrumé. Celui-ci baillât à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et demanda d'une voix empâtée:

" C'est quoi tout ce bruit? C'est déjà l'heure?

- Oh, excuse nous Ron, on ne s'était pas aperçu qu'on parlait aussi fort.

- Mr Whisky est réveillé! Mr Whisky est réveillé! S'écria Dobby en agitant le pull que Ron lui avait offert au Noël dernier.

- Weasley corrigea Ron machinalement. Bon, maintenant que tu m'as sorti du lit, on va manger?

- Si tu veux, répondit Harry."

Ron s'habilla paisiblement et ils descendirent après avoir promis d'aller voire un jour Dobby en cuisine.

La salle était presque vide à cette heure matinale. Il mangèrent lentement. Petit à petit, la salle se remplit d'élèves et peu après, de l'habituel nuage de hiboux. Une grande chouette lapone arriva vers Harry qui compris aussitôt qu'elle apportait la gazette du sorcier. Il regarda rapidement les grands titres et la replia pour la ranger dans son sac.

Hedwige arriva peu après, apportant la réponse de Sirius.

_Cher Harry,_

_Pour pouvoir intervenir à tout moment, Lunard a déménagé à deux pas du Pré-au-lard. Ici, les gens me connaissent bien comme chien errant et il fait semblant de m'avoir adopté. Tu pourras donc venir nous voir lors de tes sorties, si tu veux. Par contre, il est très difficile de cacher Buck. Lunard a dut faire pousser des hautes haies tout autour de son jardin et nous avons dut inventer une histoire folle pour expliquer auprès des voisins étonnés les râles qu'il pousse car il n'a pas assez d'espace vital. Et le boucher du Pré-au-lard commence à se poser des questions sur les kilos de viande que Lunard achète pour ce pauvre hippogriffe._

_J'espère que ton année a bien commencé et qu'elle se passera bien. Surtout travail, si tu n'as pas beaucoup de buses, tu n'auras pas un choix très larges pour tes options de sixième année, à ce stade, il est important de pouvoir choisir ce que l'on veut faire._

_Passe aussi une bonne saison de Quidditch._

_Si tu as des problèmes en quoi que ce soit, tu peux nous demander conseil ou aide quand tu veux, ne l'oublie pas! Nous sommes là!_

_A bientôt,_

_Sirius_

Harry la fit lire à Ron et Hermione avant de la ranger à son tour dans son sac.

" Tu devrais écouter ton parrain Harry, affirma Hermione.

- Oui, j'irais. Vous viendrez avec moi?

- Pardon?

- Vous viendrez avec moi aller les voire?

- Je parlais du travail qu'il te conseil de fournir.

- Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche décidément toi, s'exclama Ron.

- Je suis réaliste.

- Sucidaire!

- Pense bien ce que tu veux, mais ne viens pas te plaindre après si tu n'as pas d'autre choix que d'aller faire de la divination!"

La journée parut plus longue que jamais. Il avait commencé avec 2 heures d'histoires de la magie avec Mr Binns, le seul professeur fantôme de Poudlard. Harry avait l'impression que la journée entière était aussi ennuyeuse que le premier cours.

Enfin, six heure arriva. Harry enfila sa robe rouge de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, prit son éclair-de-feu et se rendit d'un pas vif sur le terrain. Mrs Bibine, la professeur de vole, était déjà là. Elle l'accueillit en souriant et le fit s'installer sur une des chaises qui avaient été placées en cercle. Katie Bell arriva tout de suite après. McGonagall, elle, arriva pile à l'heure, à la minute près, suivie des jumeaux Weasley qui discutaient avec une ferveur que leur discrétion n'arrivait pas à cacher. Harry crut entendre parler d'un choix entre deux lieu: la volière ou un autre dont il ne comprit pas le nom, sans rien saisir d'autre. Plus tard, avec près de dix minutes de retards, Anita arriva enfin. Dès qu'elle eut à peine effleuré la chaise, McGonagall commença, énervée par le retard de cette dernière:

"Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est enfin arrivé, expliqua-t-elle en adressant un regard froid à Anita qui baissa les yeux en rougissant, nous allons pouvoir voter pour le nouveau capitaine qui portera la lourde responsabilité de faire gagné la coupe à l'équipe de Gryffondor comme il y a deux ans, grâce à vos efforts à ceux de l'ancien capitaine Olivier Dubois. Je vais vous distribuer des feuilles ensorcelées de telle manière que vous ne puissiez pas y inscrire votre propre nom, ce qui serait contraire au règlement. Vous ne marquerez qu'un seul et unique nom et vous allez jurer de choisir impartialement. Jurez le.

- Je le jure, répondirent les petites voix timides des votants.

- Bien, je vous laisse dix minutes exactement, le temps de bien choisir. Ce vote est très important pour la réussite de l'équipe. Le vote de Madame Bibine compte double. Allez y."

Elle leur donna donc un morceau de parchemin chacun et s'assit après en avoir saisit un à son tour.

Harry ne savait toujours pas pour qui voter, Katie ou Fred. Il les scruta longtemps, passant son regard de l'un à l'autre, tentant de se rappeler le mieux possible les différentes prouesses techniques qu'il avaient pu effectuer au cour des matchs et leur qualités. Il se rappela du comportement de Katie qui l'avait profondément exaspéré lorsque Dubois avait annoncé qu'ils joueraient contre l'équipe des Poufsouffle où figurait Cédric Diggory au poste d'attrapeur. Elle avait gloussé bêtement pendant dix minutes, accompagnée d'Alicia et Angelina. Il était sur le point d'inscrire le nom de Fred quand il se souvint d'une chose beaucoup plus grave: Fred, lui, n'avait évidemment pas gloussé mais, bien pire, avait pris Cédric à la légère. Il finit donc par écrire, tachant de s'appliquer, "Katie Bell" en lettres bien rondes.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Mrs Bibine, les sourcils froncés, regardant successivement Katie, Fred et lui-même. Elle s'arrêta sur Harry, le regarda fixement, saisit sa plume, l'abaissa, mais tout d'un coup, tourna la tête vers Fred en griffonnant rapidement les deux feuilles que l'on lui avait donné. Harry savait qu'elle était obligé de marquer la même chose sur chaque. Elle avait deux feuilles à remplir car, le bulletin étant anonyme, si elle avait précisé manuscritement que sa voie comptait double, tout le monde aurait su que c'était elle l'auteur de ce vote .

Enfin, McGonagall pris la parole et déclara d'une voix forte:

"Veuillez remettre vos bulletins dans ce chapeau."

Elle tandis le sien après avoir rapidement montré aux votants qu'il était vide. Elle aurait très bien pu faire apparaître des bulletins après mais Harry savait qu'elle n'était pas femme à s'abaisser à une telle tricherie.

Une fois que tout le monde eut rendu son parchemin, elle commença:

"Katie  Bell: une voie

Harry Potter: une voie

Katie Bell: une voie

Le f…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, regarda les élèves d'un air furieux puis lâcha sèchement:

Je présume que "le fauve" désigne Potter.

Ce dernier devint cramoisi et se fit le plus petit possible sur sa chaise.

Et bien donc une seconde voie pour Harry Potter, reprit-elle froidement.

Fred Weasley: une voie

Fred Weasley: une voie

Le f…, Harry Potter, se reprit-elle encore plus furieuse: une voie

… Mais qu'avez vous donc à l'appeler ainsi? S'emporta-t-elle avant d'annoncer une dernière fois:

Harry Potter: une voie

Bien, peu importe, reprit-elle plus calmement. Nous arrivons donc à Fred Weasley et Katie Bell exécos avec deux voies chacun, et Harry Potter en tête avec quatre voies. Potter est donc officiellement déclaré nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor!"

Elle lui adressa un de ses rares sourires imperceptibles.

Tous se levèrent en discutant pour retourner à la salle commune. Mais McGonagall interpella Harry:

"Potter, attendez une minute, s'il vous plait.

- Oui répondit-il timidement, craignant qu'elle ne lui face une réflexion sur son pseudonyme involontaire qu'elle ne semblait pas spécialement apprécier.

- En temps que capitaine, vous devez choisir les nouveaux titulaires pour les postes libres de gardiens et de troisième poursuiveur.

Harry fut soulagé.

- Il faut donc que vous fixiez une date avec Mrs Bibine pour organiser une séance pour voire les éventuels élèves intéressés. Ne tardez pas trop: il va falloir les entraîner dur. Je compte sur vous!

- Bien, j'irais la voire demain soir.

- Entendu Potter, bonne nuit."

Elle se retira, fit quelques pas, puis, à la grande surprise de Harry, se changea en chat pour rentrer plus vite au château. Il savait très bien qu'elle était une animagus mais ne l'avait jamais vu se transformer hors de ses cours sur les animagi.

Il rentra à son tour en souriant, et monta jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il n'en revenait toujours pas: il venait d'être élu nouveau capitaine.

Quand il rentra, Ron et Hermione lui sautèrent au coup.

"Tu es capitaine, Harry! S'écrièrent-ils à tout rompre.

- Oui… oui…, béguéya-t-il, sans se rendre vraiment compte de ce qui lui arrivait.

- Je savais que se serait toi! Je le savais! Jubila Hermione en sautillant sur place.

- Tu rentres dans la légende de l'équipe de Gryffondor! Cria Ron.

- N'exagérons rien, répondit Harry écarlate. Je ne suis qu'un capitaine après beaucoup d'autres…

- Mais non, Harry! Tu es bien plus que ça! s'exclama Ron totalement euphorique. Tu as été le plus jeune joueur depuis un siècle, un attrapeur encore meilleur que Charlie et maintenant capitaine!"

Harry ne s'était pas aperçu que tout le monde le regardait. La plus part lui souriait, Fred et Georges lui lançaient des regards à la fois jaloux et respectueux. Alicia, elle, ne semblait pas avoir songé une seconde que ce put être lui le nouveau capitaine et le regardait avec de grands yeux écarquillés: le mot stupeur n'aurait pas suffit à qualifier un dixième de ce dont ils étaient remplis. Katie le fixait tristement mais sourit gentiment quand il croisa son regard. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui sera la main en lui disant:

"Bravo. Je suis persuadée que tu feras un bon capitaine.

- J'ai voté pour toi, affirma Harry."

A partir de cet instant, elle devint bien plus chaleureuse. Après elle, une dizaine de personnes vinrent lui adresser leurs félicitations. Après cela, Harry remonta vite ôter sa robe de Quidditch pour la remplacer par une simple robe de travail et redescendit.

Il était aux anges. Il rêvassa toute la soirée devant la cheminée, imaginant son nom inscrit dans le livre des plus grands capitaines de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, ou se voyant attraper le vif d'or après une course incroyablement spectaculaire sous les yeux ébahis de la foule - particulièrement ceux de Cho -, Lee hurlant à pleins  poumons que le plus grand capitaine de tous les temps, le sensationnel Harry Potter, venait de réaliser un exploit hors du commun.

Il fut gêné par Ron qui lui demanda:

" Tu viens te coucher?

- Je reste encore un peu, répondit-il un peu agacé."

Ron partit donc, laissant Harry dans son fauteuil. Mais celui-là s'endormit.

Il rêva, mélangeant des souvenirs divers. Il était sur son éclair de feu, slalomant entre deux dragons enragés: un magyar à pointes et un foudroyant à cornes doubles. Ils étaient dressés sur leurs pattes arrières et Harry était au niveau de la tête du foudroyant, à une hauteur vertigineuse. En bas, Lupin et un gros chien noir le regardait. Remus lui souriait et Sirius, sous sa forme animal, aboyait joyeusement. Près d'eux, Buck l'hippogriffe se débattait, coincé entre deux haies. Ron et Hermione le regardaient aussi en l'acclamant mais leurs visages se glacèrent et ils lui firent de grands signes pour qu'il se retourne. Harry vira à gauche en épingle pour faire face à ce que lui indiquaient ses deux amis. Un énorme bonguifore se précipitait sur lui avec sur son dos, l'étrange homme sorti de l'allée des embrumes, le jour ou avec les Weasley, Hermione, Lee et Lucie, il était allé acheter ses fournitures. Il entendit la voix de Cho lui demander "Est-ce que ça va, Harry?" avant qu'il ne soit assailli par le cavalier et sa monstrueuse monture aux yeux exorbités.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, transpirant, et sortit vivement sa baguette de sa poche avant de comprendre que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il tenta de contrôler sa respiration, la main contre la poitrine, l'autre rangeant son arme parfaitement inutile. Il pensa une minute à aller se coucher, mais il était bien dans ce fauteuil. Rien ne pouvait l'en déloger, rien ou presque… si ce n'était une pensée fort désagréable: les Serpentards devaient eux aussi choisirent un nouveau capitaine. Et si Lucius Malefoy avait payé l'équipe pour que se soit son fils, Drago? Il en était tout à fait capable et cela aurait même été étonnant qu'il ne le fasse pas. Il les avait déjà payés juste pour qu'il soit admis dans l'équipe en achetant à tous les joueurs un Nimbus 2001, un ballet de très bonne qualité pour l'époque. Cette pensée lui trotta dans la tête avec tant d'acharnement qu'il se leva et se mit à tourner autour du fauteuil en pensant à haute voix:

"Si cet imbécile devenait capitaine, il sera plus détestable que jamais! Oh! Si l'hippogriffe Buck pouvait l'avoir éventré! S'il avait été à Durmstrang pour que Krum puisse le pousser avec délectation du haut d'un glacier! Si le Basilic de la chambre des secrets avait put le regarder droit dans les yeux! S'il avait put tomber nez à truffes avec les trois têtes de Touffu! Cela fait déjà cinq ans qu'il est à Poudlard et il n'a toujours pas trouvé moyen de mourir et laisser les autre en paix!

- Je te signal que toi non plus mon petit Harry, et pourtant tu as été exposé à des dangers bien plus grands, répliqua la voix ensommeillé de Ron.

Harry se retourna brusquement, surpris.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? lui demanda-t-il incrédule. Tu ne dors pas?

- Si tu savais le boucan que tu fais! Tu nous as réveillé Dean et moi. Je crois que tu as décidé que tes nuits blanches doivent être aussi les miennes, non?

- Désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention.

- Je vois ça! Allé, viens te coucher, il est tard, ou plutôt tôt d'ailleurs...

Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus. Il retomba dans le fauteuil, pensif. Ron n'y prit pas garde et retourna se coucher en lâchant un mauvais juron après avoir raté une marche.

Harry était à nouveau seul. Il pensait à l'allure imposante qu'avaient pris ses trois ennemis, même le maigrichon et fade Drago Malefoy, fils de mangemort de son misérable état. Mais lui-même, qu'était-il devenu? Il réalisa que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment regardé dans une glace. Il se leva lentement, s'approcha du grand miroir de la salle ronde, appréhendant presque le moment de se retrouver face à lui-même. Il savait qu'il avait changé, qu'il ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Devant son reflet, il s'examina de haut en bas, mi-étonné, mi-effrayé. Son corps d'adolescent prenait ses formes d'homme. Son éternelle mèche était au croisement entre la mèche ébouriffée et la mèche rebelle. Ses yeux commençaient à s'emplir de cette tristesse indéfinissable infligée par les rudes et nombreux combats qu'il avait déjà menés durant sa courte vie. Sa cicatrice était plus étrange que jamais, elle semblait renfermer un force, ou peut-être une faiblesse immense.

Il avait peur. Peur de ce qui l'attendait, peur de se retrouver encore une fois face à Voldemort, peur de son avenir. Il se demanda pourquoi le choixpeau magique l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor. Il ne se sentait pas courageux, lui qui avait même peur de s'adresser à Cho. Il retourna la question dans tous les sens puis, ayant rejoint le fauteuil, se perdant dans le dédale de ses réflexions incessantes et n'ayant pas beaucoup dormit ses derniers temps, il tomba lentement dans les bras de Morphée.


	7. premier cours avec Bloschovska

Chapitre 7: premier cours avec bloschovska

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut tiré de son sommeil par des petits rires doux. Il bougea un peu dans le fauteuil et ouvrit les yeux en fente. Il ne perçu d'abord qu'un immense flou grisâtre puis, peu à peu, distingua des formes, des ombres, puis enfin un groupe d'élèves parmi lequel se trouvaient entre autres Ron, Hermione, toute l'équipe de Quidditch et Lee Jordan. Tous l'entouraient et le regardaient. C'était d'eux que venaient les petits rires amicaux.

"Et bien, il est beau le cap'taine au réveil, lança Lee en riant doucement."

Les autres rirent tous en chœur un peu plus fort à cette remarque.

" Bien dormit? Demanda Katie les bras croisés et la têtes penchée sur la gauche.

- Très bien ,merci, répondit Harry en laissant échappe lui aussi un petit rire. Ca fait longtemps que vous me regardez comme ça? reprit-il en baillant  longuement et bruyamment.

- Presque cinq minutes, répondit Ron.

- Boulah!

Harry s'étira de long en large dans tous les sens.

- Un coup de main pour te lever, cap'taine? Proposa un élève de sixième année.

- Pas de refus, répondit Harry en tendant paresseusement une main."

Le garçon le tira violemment pour le mettre debout. Harry vacilla une seconde sur un pied, lâcha mollement un petit "merci" puis voulu monter au dortoir d'un pas traînant.

" Pas la peine cap'taine, lança Fred en le tirant dans l'autre sens, t'es déjà habillé.

- Si tu le dis, acquiesça-t-il en repartant avec le groupe vers le tableau de la grosse dame en rose qui gardait l'entrée."

Un grand garçon très baraqué lui envoya une grande tape amicale sur la tête en riant. Ils descendirent tous à la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuné.

Pour sa première journée en tant que nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, les Gryffondors avaient décidés de lui offrir sa petite journée d'honneur. Tout le monde restait assez présent près de lui et tous restaient très sympathiques et chaleureux. Son pseudonyme avait été momentanément écarté pour faire place à "cap'taine" bien que chacun fasse attention à ce qu'aucun élève d'une autre maison ne puisse l'entendre et surtout pas ceux de Serpentards.

La matinée fut plutôt agréable avec leur premier cours de l'année de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques, avec Hagrid. C'était un cours communs avec les Serpentards mais le demi géant avait tenu à marquer le premier point de l'année contre ces racailles en faisant un cours parfait. Il avait commencé le thème difficile et dangereux des harpies par un cours magistral pour bien cerner cet étrange animal et éviter tous risques au cours suivant qui serait un cours de terrain dans la forêt interdit où logeait une toute petite tribu de harpies.

Ce cours fut suivi par un cours de botanique puis par un cours d'enchantement.

A midi, Harry était de plus en plus impatient de fixer un jour de sélection pour trouver de nouveau joueurs.

L'après-midi lui parut interminable. Une fois sorti de son dernier cours, il se rua hors du château, détala jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, traversa le vestiaire en trombe et passa le seuil du petit bureau de Mrs Bibine avant même d'avoir frappé. Cette dernière lui sourit et dit:

" Tu n'as pas tardé! Alors il faut fixer un rendez-vous pour la sélection?

- C'est bien ça. Je pensait que ce week-end pourrait être une bonne option.

- Oui, et d'ailleurs les sélections se font rarement en semaine. Moi je te propose samedi, j'ai toute l'après-midi de libre.

- Oui, ça me convient, mais combien de temps durent les sélections en général?

- S'il y a du monde qui se présente, elle peut bien durer quatre heures, le temps de délibération compris, et autant dire qu'il est long. Mais là, il n'y a que deux postes à remplacer, il y aura moins de personnes, se sera donc moins long. Deux heures et demi, tout au plus.

- Bien alors que décide-t-on?

- Bon. Ce que je te propose, c'est de fixer le rendez-vous à quatorze heure. Avec les étourdis, les prétendants seront tous là de quatorze à quatorze heure et demi, tu peux penser les avoir tous tester à trois heure et…

- Mais vous voulez faire passer les prétendants au poste de goal en même temps que ceux au poste de poursuiveur?

Mrs Bibine réfléchit une minute en se frottant le menton avant de déclarer:

- Décidément, tu feras un bon capitaine, tu as l'esprit tactique! "

Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. C'était bien la première année que Mrs Bibine était aussi sympathique avec lui. Mais Charlie l'avait prévenue: elle était beaucoup plus chaleureuse avec les capitaines des équipes car ceux sont, normalement, les meilleurs joueurs.

" Bien, alors reprenons, nous organiseront la sélection du goal en premier pour que tu puisse en avoir un pour sélectionner après le poursuiveur, proposa-t-elle.

- Très bonne idée.

- Merci. Donc je note: sélection du goal à quatorze heure, et sélection du poursuiveur à quinze heure. Si tu n'a pas assez de temps, tu pourra un peu retarder, ce ne sera pas bien grave.

- D'accord. Samedi quatorze heure et quinze heure.

- J'irais réserver le terrain et afficherais les horaires et les deux fiches d'inscription au tableau. Mais si tu veux mon avis, viens avec d'autres joueurs de l'équipe. Ils pourront t'aider, tester les nouveaux et si des élèves d'autres maisons venaient à passer par là, ils ne sauraient pas qui est le capitaine. Il faut que cela reste le plus longtemps confidentiel pour qu'ils ne s'adaptent pas à ta technique.

- Bien, alors je viendrais avec les autres.

- Soit. A bientôt Harry, et soit en forme! "

Harry ressortit et, tout excité, courut annoncer les horaires à ses équipiers. Il pensait qu'il serait intéressant que Katie soit présente pour tester les goals et que Fred serait utile à la sélection mais en fin de compte, il espérait qu'ils soient tous présents. Il réfléchissait rapidement à tout cela tout en se précipitant vers la tour de Gryffondor. Il avait la parfaite impression de planer. Il traversa ainsi le château de Poudlard en survolant les gens. Il croisa Malefoy qui n'eut pas le temps de lui faire une de ses habituelles remarques désobligeantes à la grande joie d'Harry. Il rencontra aussi Calvin Cryvet  à qui il envoya un "oui, je vais très bien! Merci, Calvin!" amusé avant même que se dernier ne puisse lui poser la question. Et il rencontra Cho qui lui offrit un grand sourire étonné auquel il répondit par un sourire franc sans même ralentir mais en se retournant après l'avoir doublée.

Une fois arrivé à la tour de Gryffondor, il n'y trouva que Katie et Alicia qui discutait avec deux autres filles de septième année.

" Vous n'avez pas vu les jumeaux Wesley? Demanda-t-il sans même reprendre son souffle.

- Non cap'taine, répondit Katie en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

- Repos, déclara Harry d'une voix forte et sèche. Et vous, trois jours pour n'avoir pas salué votre supérieur, rajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Alicia qui prit un  faut air suppliant tout en tachant avec difficulté de garder son sérieux. Bon, alors vous ne savez pas où ils sont? reprit-il de sa voix normale.

- Euh… non… pas vu de la soirée à vrai dire.

- Bien, je vais voire si je les trouve. Vous pouvez m'attendre ici, s'il vous plaît? Il faut que je vous parle de la sélection des nouveaux joueurs.

- Bien mon cap'taine! lança Katie de nouveau au garde-à-vous en claquant sèchement ses talons l'un contre l'autre.

- On jurerait que t'as fais ça toute ta vie! S'exclama Harry en riant. Rampez! Euh… pardon… Rompez! Rajouta-t-il en reprenant sa course effrénée."

Par habitude avec Hermione, il se dirigea automatiquement vers la bibliothèque mais au bout de quelques mètres, il s'arrêta et repensa  aux bribes de conversation entre les deux frères qu'il avait entendu avant le vote. Il repartit donc en sens inverse: vers la volière. S'il avait une chance de les trouver là-haut, il préférait la tenter. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, ne s'arrêtant qu'à chaque étages. Mais il commençait à fatiguer. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il courrait et les jambes ne suivaient plus. Il termina donc en marchant.

Arrivé à la volière, les chandeliers n'étant pas allumés, il s'apprêta à redescendre. Mais avant de repartir, il pensa à un petit mot qu'il avait rapidement concocté pour apprendre à Sirius Black et Lupin son élection. Il l'avait sur lui, au font d'une poche. Il fit donc demi tour et entreprit de trouver Hedwige. Il avait un peu froid et la pénombre s'installait, la nuit commençait à tomber. Ils souffla donc "lumos" pour faire jaillir une petite flamme au bout de sa baguette. Il s'approcha doucement du chandelier mais avant qu'il n'eut allumé les bougies, il aperçu une petite lueur tout au font de la volière qui jusqu'à là lui était caché par un hibou grand duc endormit qui venait de prendre son envole. Harry se dirigea donc vers cette lumière. C'était les jumeaux. Ils avaient vidé un paquet de biscuits pour hiboux et trempaient, un par un, chaque biscuit dans un bol en terre rempli d'une étrange mixture, avant de le remettre avec précautions dans leur boîte. Harry, inquiet pour le sort d'Hedwige si elle consommait les fameux biscuits, décida d'intervenir tout de suite.

" C'est quoi? demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

Les jumeaux qui ne l'avait ni vu, ni entendu arrivé sursautèrent et se levèrent aussitôt, droits comme des piquets.

- Rien  rien cap'taine! Déclarèrent-ils en se postant juste devant leurs machineries dans l'espoir de les cacher.

- C'est ça, prenait moi pour un idiot…

- Mais rien, on te jure…, soupira Fred.

- En fait, improvisa Georges, on voulait nourrir Coqcigrue mais il n'aime que les biscuits verts, on en cherchait et donc on a vidé le paquet!

Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur les aliments étalés.

- Il y a une bonne dizaine de biscuits verts par terre…, fit-il remarquer.

- C'est vrai?… On n'avait pas vu, à la simple lueur de la baguette…

- Et pourquoi n'avez-vous donc pas allumé les chandeliers?

- Ah… T'es pas bête!

- Et nous on est très distraits! renchérit Fred.

- Oui, vraiment… soupira Harry, lassé des mensonges grossiers des jumeaux. Bons, reprenons la conversations et cette fois, prenez en compte que j'ai vu la mixture et le plongeon qu'y faisait chaque biscuits.

- Bon, d'accord…lâcha Georges après une seconde de réflexion. En fait on veut juste tester un de nos tous nouveaux produits de farces et attrapes. On as hésité à le tester sur les hiboux et chouettes ou sur les poulets d'Hagrid…

- Mais on s'est dit que Hagrid y tient beaucoup et que les postiers étant plus nombreux, on verrait plus de résultats! rajouta Fred.

- Et… c'est quoi cette fameuse potion? demanda Harry inquiet en poussant doucement le bol en terre du bout du pied.

- Benh, la fameuse potion que t'as vu!

- Je sais mais… qu'est ce qu'elle fait aux chouettes et hiboux alors cette "fameuse-potion-que-j'ai-vu"? Rien de grave j'espère! Je tiens à Hedwige, moi. Et à Coq, aussi, d'ailleurs.

- Et bien…

- C'est secret…

- On voudrait garder la surprise…

- Pour pas que tout le monde repousse le paquet et donc qu'aucun oiseau n'en mange…

- On ne verrait rien de cocasse si c'était le cas…

- Et ça ne serait plus drôle!

- Et on aurait travaillé avec acharnement pendant toutes les vacances pour rien!

- Ce n'est rien de grave au moins? Demanda Harry.

- Rien du tout!

- Et en plus les effets se dissipent aux bouts de quelques jours!

- Vrai?

- On te le jure sur notre honneur! déclara Georges en mettant la main sur le cœur.

Harry savait que les Weasley étaient attachés à l'honneur, il les cru donc sur parole et ajouta:

- Bon, je ne dirait rien à personne… sauf peut-être à Ron… Mais je ne ferais avalé aucuns biscuits à Hedwige! Soyez en certains!

- Merci, soupira Fred.

- Mais d'ailleurs vous ne l'avait pas vu?

- Ta chouette?

- Oui, j'ai un mot à lui faire porter à Sniffle, si vous voyez qui je veux dire…

- Parfaitement! Mais on l'a vu sortir tout à l'heure quand on est arrivé.

Hedwige rentra juste à ce moment précis où l'on parlait d'elle.

- Et bien la voilà! S'exclama Georges."

Harry l'invita à se percher sur son poignet, la caressa affectueusement et lui offrit le mot à porter. Elle lui mordilla doucement le doigt, comme à son habitude, et pris son envole.

" Vous pouvez redescendre avec moi s'il vous plaît? demanda Harry avec le sourire. J'ai quelques chose à dire à l'équipe!

- Bien, on arrive! S'exclama Fred, on termine juste, très vite, ne t'en fais pas! Une minute tout au plus! Peut-être même moins!

Ils préparèrent donc chaque biscuit à une vitesse totalement incroyable. On aurait pu croire qu'à eux deux, ils avaient une bonne dizaine de mains qui s'affairaient avec une synchronisation parfaite.

Une fois que ce fut terminé, ils descendirent donc avec Harry jusque dans la salle commune de Gryffondor où Katie et Alicia attendaient toujours, faisant preuve d'une patience extrême.

" Z'êtes enfin là? s'écria Katie en les voyant arriver.

- J'ai eu un peu de mal à les trouver, mentit Harry.

- Vous étiez où? Demanda Alicia aux jumeaux.

- On était…

- On était…

- Ils étaient tout au font du parc, improvisa Harry.

- Qu'est ce que vous faisiez tout au font du parc? Continua-t-elle septique.

- On méditait!

- Mouaif…

- Bon alors je voulais vous parler de la sélection, intervint une nouvelle fois Harry pour couper court à la conversation qui commençait à mettre Fred et Georges en difficulté.

- Ouais, alors tu as fixé les horaires avec Mrs Bibine?

Harry expliqua donc rapidement le programme de l'après-midi du samedi.

- Et j'aimerais bien que quelque uns de vous viennent avec moi, ajouta-t-il timidement.

- Sérieux? On peut- venir? S'exclamèrent en cœur Fred et Alicia.

- Mais c'est génial! Rajoutèrent Georges et Katie excités.

- On vient tous! Tu peux compter sur nous! Ajouta Fred.

- Merci! S'exclama Harry qui n'en revenait pas de l'enthousiasme de l'équipe."

Ils descendirent dîner dans la grande salle, où Ron et Hermione attendaient déjà Harry qui leur donna la date et l'heure de la sélection. Ils remontèrent peu après ce coucher.

Le lendemain, ils descendirent prendre le petit déjeuné en regardant leur emploi du temps. Ils allaient enfin assister à leur premier cours de défense contre les force du mal avec le fameux professeur Bloschovska. Dans la grande salle, l'habituel nuage de hiboux apporta le courrier. Hedwige apporta la réponse de Sirius et Lupin:

_Cher Harry,_

_Nous avons reçu ton courrier et ton élection nous a permis d'ouvrir une bouteille de champagne. A vrai dire nous en avons même vidé deux. Ou peut-être même trois. En fait, la tête nous tourne encore trop pour que nous arrivions à compter… Nous viendrons sûrement te voire à ton premier match, nous allons tenter de nous arranger avec Dumbledore pour pouvoir entrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard._

_Fais encore extrêmement attention à toi, les mangemorts et tu-sais-qui ont juré ta mort et ils sont prêts à tout._

_Patemole et Lunard, toujours prêts à intervenir au moindre signe._

Harry frémit. Depuis le premier septembre il avait pensé à Cho, aux Serpentards, au Quidditch, à tous ses changements mais pas à sa mort. Même les prédictions du professeur Trelawney ne lui avaient pas rappelé son constant danger de mort.

" Tu viens Harry? S'exclama Ron déjà debout.

- Oui, j'arrive…

- C'est une lettre de qui, si ce n'est pas indiscret? Demanda Hermione.

- De Sniffle et Lunard… répondit sombrement Harry.

- Et qu'est ce qu'ils disent?

- Qu'ils ont descendu trois bouteilles de champagne pour mon nouveau poste de capitaine…

- Et c'est ça qui te met dans cet état? Rit Ron.

- Ils me signalent aussi que tous les mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même sont à mes trousses, termina-il en se levant à son tour et tentant de prendre un air le plus dégagé possible.

- Ne prononce pas son nom, susurra Hermione glacée d'effroi.

- Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort…

- Arrête, arrête, supplia-t-elle. Je sais bien que tu le méprise mais nous on ne l'a jamais affronté et on le craint plus que tout! Respecte au moins notre peur si tu veux parler de lui.

- Je le crains moi aussi, affirma-t-il, il peut très bien me tuer, mais j'ai prouvé plusieurs fois que je pouvais lui résister et comme me l'a dis un jour Dumbledore, la peur du nom ne fait qu'agrandir la peur de l'être lui-même."

Hermione et Ron préférèrent interrompre la conversation où elle en était restée et tous trois repartirent vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal.

Le professeur Bloschovska était déjà là. Il commença d'une voix claire et agréable marquée de son bel accent russe, sans que les paroles n'en deviennent incompréhensibles. Harry, Ron et Hermione l'avait déjà entendu mais cette fois si, le timbre était adapter à un auditoire comme celui que représentait la classe. Hermione fut tout de suite enchantée de ce professionnalisme. Il commença par ce présenter:

" Bien ! Bonjour à tous, cher nouveaux élèves dont je n'ai eu la chance de parler à seulement trois d'entre vous.

Il jeta un vif regard aux trois amis.

- Je suis le professeur Bloschovska

- Pardon? hésita Dean.

- Bloschovska, répéta le professeur et faisant apparaître son nom en grandes lettres majuscules argentées sur le tableau.

- Blo-schov-ska, déchiffra laborieusement Seamus le buste penché sur sa table pour s'approcher au maximum du tableau.

- Exact, confirma le professeur avec un sourire. Je sort de l'école de sorcellerie Serticovitch, en Russie.

- Vous êtes russe alors? demanda Neville.

- Evidemment, sinon je n'en viendrais pas, répondit froidement le professeur. Nous allons commencer cette année par le thème des sortilèges fourbes, puis nous enchaînerons sur les sortilèges combinés. Ceux sont des techniques très prisées par les mages noires pour leur côté justement fourbe. Leur nom est très révélateur. Veuillez sortir un rouleau de parchemin et écrire en titre: Les sortilèges fourbes.

Tous les apprentis sorciers fouillèrent donc dans leur sac pour en ressortir le matériel voulu. Neville fut celui qui pris le plus de temps.

- Veuillez vous dépêcher, monsieur Londubat, déclara sèchement Bloschovska. Bien, nous pouvons commencer. Les sortilèges fourbes sont des sortilèges qui ne sont pas ce que l'on croît qu'ils sont. Ils sont extrêmement durs à employer, seuls les sorciers les plus expérimentés y arrivent. Nous, nous allons simplement tenter de comprendre comment ils fonctionnent et trouver quelques techniques pour les repérer et parfois, pouvoir y échapper. Quand un sorcier en utilise un, il prononce la formule d'un sortilège banal et fait pourtant apparaître un autre sortilège. Il est généralement beaucoup plus dangereux car c'est bien pour le camoufler que l'on utilise cette technique et ainsi presque annihiler les chances de le contrer.

Bloschovska monta sur son bureau et demanda un volontaire pour venir se placer devant son perchoir. Harry leva timidement la main, suivi par Seamus et Pavati. Le professeur sourit:

- On voit bien que c'est une classe de Gryffondors. Vous n'êtes que trois à oser mais généralement, dans les autres classes, il n'y a absolument personne qui se présente. Bien! Harry Potter, vous avez été le premier courageux à vous lancer, venez donc!

Harry se leva et vint se poster à l'endroit voulu.

- Soyez sur la défensive jeune homme! Prévint Bloschovska."

Harry sortit sa baguette, écarta légèrement les jambes pour être plus stable et fixa le professeur. Celui-ci tendit sa baguette et fit même un petit signe pour indiquer que le coup allait bientôt partir et lança "expéliarmus!". Harry fut soudainement plaqué à terre sur le ventre, les bras le long du corps, le souffle coupé. Il tenta de résister mais la pression était trop forte. Dans un immense effort qui le fit souffrir horriblement, il se retourna vivement sur le dos ce qui mis fin au sortilège.

" Le sortilège de soumission, murmura-t-il à bout de souffle et totalement vidé de ses forces, incapable de se relever.

- Exact monsieur Potter, affirma Bloschovska en descendant du bureau pour aller aider l'apprenti sorcier. Et j'avoue que vous m'avez fortement impressionné par votre retournement. Peu de sorciers de votre âge l'auraient fait. Même des sorciers plus expérimentés n'y arrivent pas. C'est, en plus d'un tour de force, un tour de concentration, de volonté et de courage!

Il tendit la main à Harry qui eut tout juste la force de l'attraper. Il le releva avec une force surprenante et lui offrit un morceau de chocolat. Harry revint en titubant à sa table, entre Ron et Hermione inquiets.

- Ne vous en fait pas. Dans moins d'un quart d'heure vous serez en pleine forme, affirma Bloschovska. Ce coup vide sur le moment mais ce n'est que de courte durée. Alors, qu'avons nous observé? Reprit-il en s'adressant à son auditoire fasciné.

Lavande leva lentement la main.

- Vous avez prononcé le sortilège de désarmement et Harry à subit le sortilège de soumission, dit elle encore sous le choc.

- C'est exactement ça. Mais le plus frappant, c'est que votre camarade n'a même pas été désarmé! Il a gardé sa baguette du début à la fin!

- Mais est ce que ça marche avec tout le monde, demanda Dean, ou y a-t-il certaines personnes qui ont "le terrain favorable"?

- Ils marchent avec absolument tout le monde. Les difficulté ne sont pas dues au "terrain" de la personne mais à son niveau et à son expérience. Sinon, sur vous qui êtes à peu près tous du même niveau, la technique marche aussi bien. Mais y a-t-il un autre volontaire pour venir démontrer cette affirmation en images? Les volontaires de tout à l'heure sont ils toujours partants?

Seamus hocha la tête en levant doucement une main peu assurée.

- Vraiment? Alors venez, jeune homme, nous allons remettre ça."

Le professeur remonta lestement sur la table tandis que Seamus se plaçait devant. Bloschovska tandis la baguette en déclarant "Tarentallegra". Seamus fut figé sur place, seuls ses yeux bougeaient à tout allure, lançant des regards affolés à ses camarades. Au lieu que ses jambes se soit misent à bouger dans tout les sens, Bloschovska lui avait envoyé le sortilège de statufaction. Ce dernier prononça aussitôt "finite  incantatem" pour y mettre fin. Seamus bougea timidement les mains, les bras, puis fit un pas, avant de regagner sa place, abasourdi.

" J'ai horreur de ce sortilège murmura-t-il.

- Je sais, répondit Bloschovska qui avait entendu. C'est bien pour ça que je l'ai lancé.

- Vous saviez? S'exclama Seamus, en s'étranglant de surprise.

- Oui. Vous ne vous êtes pas rendu compte mais j'ai fouillé discrètement dans votre tête  à vous et Harry pour le savoir. En première position arrivaient les sortilèges impardonnables mais je n'allais évidemment pas les utiliser. J'ai donc cherché un peu plus loin et pour vous, j'ai trouvé le sortilège de statufaction, et pour Harry, j'ai trouvé le sortilège de soumission. D'ailleurs, de ce que je sais de lui, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout!"

Harry qui le regardait incrédule ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un petit rire. Mais Bloschovska avait déjà demandé un autre volontaire et Pavati s'était représenté. Elle se plaça donc au même endroit que les autres élèves au moment du sortilège et une fois encore, Bloschovska remonta sur son bureau. Il lança cette fois "conciderum" et Pavati se mit à tourner en toupie à une vitesse fulgurantes,  au lieu de tomber comme une pierre sur le sole. Quand le professeur mit enfin fin au sortilège Elle tituba jusqu'à sa table, zigzaguant et se cognant au mur et aux personnes. Elle réussit à rejoindre sa chaise, rouge de honte. Bloschovska regarda rapidement sa montre avant d'annoncer:

" Il me reste une toute petite minute. J'en profite pour donner à votre maison dix points pour mademoiselle Pavati Patile, dix points pour monsieur Seamus Finigan, et dix points pour monsieur Harry Potter qui ma fortement impressionné par son retournement. Tous trois ont été bien courageux de se présenter, il n'y en pas beaucoup, je le répète, dans les autres classes généralement. Pour la prochaine fois, c'est à dire lundi, vous me ferez une toute petite recherche sur les hommes qui ont su utiliser les sortilèges fourbes pour leur combats, qu'ils soient bien ou mal. Vous pouvez y aller, maintenant."

Effectivement la cloche sonna tout de suite après. Harry, Ron et Hermione rangèrent rapidement leur affaires. Hermione s'exclama:

"Alors, vous disiez que ça serait moi qui rattraperais les points de retards, mais je vois que en un seul cours ils sont récupérés!

- Tu oublies les cinq points que tu as gagné au cours de Flitwick, répondit Harry en rougissant."

La journée se poursuivie doucement mais sûrement. Ron et Hermione eurent la bonne surprise de voire que plus personne n'employait leur pseudonymes, qu'ils étaient bel et bien redevenu Ron et Hermione. Par contre, celui de Harry persistait, "cap'taine" n'ayant duré qu'une seule journée.


	8. sélection

Chapitre 8: la sélection 

Le samedi arriva enfin. Toute la matinée, Harry, Ron et Hermione jouèrent aux cartes, variant du _crouch-tips à la __bataille explosive, deux jeux qui ne faisaient que renforcer la nervosité du nouveau capitaine qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre la sélection._

Pattenrond, quant à lui, fouinait avec insistance sous un buffet.

" Ton chat est presque aussi excité que Harry, fit remarquer Ron, tu as vu, Hermione?

- Impossible, il aurait fait une super crampe généralisée, s'il l'était vraiment. Pattenrond est beaucoup plus fragile que Harry. Dis, tu as bu combien de tasses de café, ce matin? Reprit-elle, curieuse, en s'adressant à ce dernier.

- Trois ou quatre peut-être, répondit-il en attrapant nerveusement deux cartes qui volaient vers lui en quelques loopings.

- Tiens, juste à voire comme ça, j'aurais juré que tu avais dépassé la cinquantaine de tasses! S'exclama Ron en riant.

- Il faut voire aussi ce qu'il a pris, fit remarquer Hermione: des cafés extra forts, à croire qu'il n'y avait que de la caféine!

- On voit le résultat… on a un Harry tout sec style boule de nerfs…"

Tout à coup, un cri horrible, déchirant le silence relatif qui s'était installé, un hurlement tout à fait inhumain, fit tremblé les vitres, le sol, les mur, le plafond et tous les meubles, objets et individus se trouvant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor:

" TREVOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Il fut suivi d'un énorme crissement de dents venu de Harry.

Neville, affolé, dévala les marches qui venaient du dortoir en ne cessant de répéter:

"Trevor Trevor Trevor Trevor Trevor Trevor Trevor Trevor…"

Arrivé devant ses trois amis, il demanda désespéré:

" Vous n'avez pas vu Trevor?

- Tu es fou, Neville! S'exclama Hermione. Harry est passé à un poil de la fameuse "super crampe généralisée »!

- Ca va, Harry? Demanda Ron presque inquiet.

- Me refais jamais ça, Neville, murmura-t-il, crispé à l'extrême, d'une petite voix suraiguë.

- Vous n'avez pas vu Trevor? Répéta obstinément Neville, les larmes aux yeux, sans faire attention à la remarque.

- On ne l'a pas vu en personne mais, si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais regarder sous le buffet, proposa Ron en regardant d'un air amusé le gros chat roux qui remuait l'arrière train, Pattenrond tiens le siège depuis un quart d'heure !

- Merci! Répondit rapidement Neville en se précipitant sur le matou."

A plat ventre, il poussa l'animal d'un grand coup de coude, arrachant un spectaculaire miaulement de la victime suivi d'un grondement sourd, passa un bras sous le meuble et tâtonna quelques secondes avant d'en extraire le crapaud terrorisé.

" Tiens, lui, il l'a la super crampe généralisée, sourit Ron. En plus, regarde Hermione, il est tout vert!

- Ron, mon cher ami, j'ai bien peur que, en tant que crapaud de son état, ça soit de nature chez lui…

- Oh, Trevor! J'ai eu peur, tu sais! S'exclama Neville, larmoyant.

- Je soutiens qu'il n'est pas dans une forme éclatante, murmura Ron toujours à l'intention de son amie, regarde la tête qu'il fait, ce crapaud!

- En ce qui concerne les yeux exorbité, ça aussi c'est naturel. Mais, tu as raison, il est tout pâle…

- Vert, pas pâle!

- Laisse tombé Ron…

- Il suffisait que tu sois sorti de la salle de Gryffondor et qui sait sur quel ignoble personne tu aurais pu tomber! Continuait Neville, larmoyant.

- Complètement gaga avec sa bestiole, celui-là, soupira Hermione.

- Heureusement que tu n'est pas comme ça avec Pattenrond, taquina Ron.

- Oh, toi! Tu t'aurais vu avec ton croûtard!

- Ca, c'était avant! Répliqua Ron un peu vexé. Moi je me comporte normalement avec Coq.

- Logique, tu ne peux pas l'attraper!

- Conclusion, termina Harry qui s'était quelque peu remis du choc, vous êtes tous dingues avec vos animaux…

- Et toi aussi! Ajouta Ron en riant.

- Si tu veux, soupira Harry qui n'avait pas vraiment prévu que se soit Ron qui ait le dernier mot, cette fois-ci."

Neville se tourna brusquement en lançant un regard noir à Hermione:

" Toi, si je revois ton chat ne serait-ce qu'effleurer mon crapaud, tu le regretteras, je te le jure, foi de Neville Londubat!"

Il remonta les marches quatre à quatre, serrant Trevor contre son cœur.

"Devenu complètement paranoïaque depuis le Poudlard-express, s'exclama Harry, abasourdi.

- Complètement! Renchérit Hermione, rageuse, en prenant Pattenrond sur ses genoux."

Ils préférèrent oublier l'incident et reprirent leur partie de crouch-tips, qui fut suivie d'une partie de bataille explosive, d'une partie de dés magiques et d'une partie de dominos sorciers qui différaient des dominos moldus par le fréquent changement des chiffres indiqués, ce qui compliquait énormément la chose.

Midi arriva enfin. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle pour déjeuner, Hermione conseillant à Harry qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, une technique de respiration bouddhiste. Ils passèrent devant le panneau d'affichage où était épinglées les fiches d'inscription à la sélection. Sur chaque fiche, moins d'une dizaines de noms étaient inscrits. Il remarquèrent que des fiches avaient aussi étaient posées pour les sélections de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard. Serdaigle, elle, avait son équipe toujours au complet.

Ils repartirent s'asseoir près des autres élèves de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ils paraissaient d'ailleurs tous presque aussi excité que Harry. Juste en face de ce dernier était installé Paul-Émile Siliuc, le jeune garçon de première année avec qui le nouveau capitaine avait discuté lors du repas de début d'année. Celui-là engagea la conversation:

" Salut Harry, ça va?

- Oui, très bien et toi, euh…, Polo, c'est bien ça?

- Tout à fait ça, bonne mémoire! Moi je vais bien aussi. Alors c'est aujourd'hui la sélection?

- Oui, et je suis impatient, s'exclama Harry en agitant nerveusement le genou.

- L'année prochaine je tenterais ma chance mais cette année je ne peux pas vu que je ne suis qu'en première année.

- Tu t'intéresse au Quidditch?

- Oui, beaucoup. A vrai dire c'est assez amusant: je suis d'une famille de moldus avec quatre enfants tous sorciers! C'est mon frère aîné qui a fait découvrir ce sport à mes parents qui ont tout de suite été enthousiastes, même si évidemment ils ne peuvent pas le pratiquer. Maintenant nous sommes tous passionnés dans la famille! J'ai moi-même un balais, et en vacance, je m'entraîne un peu.

- C'est un balais de quelle marque? Demanda Harry très intéressé.

- Un lampion rouge.

- Jamais entendu parlé! Admit Harry.

- C'est un modèle assez vieux. Il n'a rien d'extraordinaire mais lorsqu'il été sortit, "quidditch magazine en avait beaucoup parlé parce qu'il avait paru avec toute une gamme de lampions: bleu, jaune, vert, acrobatique et familial. Ceux qui portent un nom de couleur ont été étudiés pour mieux correspondre au poste à quoi il servent. Chaque couleur est propice à un certain poste en fait.

- Et à quel poste est voué le lampion rouge? Tu ne doit sûrement prendre que celui-là chez toi!

- Il est fait pour le poste de batteur. C'est vrai d'ailleurs que je n'ai jamais pu essayer un autre poste, ce sont toujours mon frère et mes sœurs qui les prennent d'office…

- Alors voilà peut-être celui qui remplacera l'un de nous deux, intervint Georges en donnant un coup peu délicat dans le dos de son frère jumeau.

- Vous êtes le frère à Charlie Weasley?

- Comment tu sais ça?

- Comme je le disais à Harry, dans ma famille, on est tous passionnés de quidditch - même mes parents moldus - et mon frère et mes sœurs me tenaient au courrant des résultats de la coupe de Poudlard à tous les matchs depuis que je suis en mesure de parlé! Surtout que dans ma famille, nous sommes quatre enfant dans quatre maisons différentes, ce qui fait que, quand j'étais en primaire, je connaissais l'actualité de déjà trois maisons.

- Et se sont qui tes frères et sœurs?

- Alors, commença Polo en prenant son souffle: mon frère, aîné de toute la famille s'appelle Baptiste et il est à Poufsouffle en septième année, ma première sœur s'appelle Charlotte et est à Serdaigle en sixième année et ma seconde et dernière sœur s'appelle Diane et est à Serpentard en quatrième année.

- Même à Serpentard, soupira Fred.

- Même à Serpentard, confirma Polo.

- Elle va se présenter à la sélection pour leur équipe.

- Ca m'étonnerais qu'elle soit prise.

- Pourquoi?

- Ils sont très sexistes, à Serpentard, dans l'ensemble…

- En tous cas, elle veut tenter sa chance."

Harry avait déjà vu Charlotte Siliuc, c'était une amie de Cho, une de celles à qui il en avait indirectement voulu qu'elles se promènent toujours en troupeau. Il connaissait aussi, de vue, Baptiste qui occupait un poste de batteur dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle.  Par contre, il n'avait jamais entendu parlé de Diane. Polo semblait bien partit pour être aussi costaud, plus tard, que son frère aîné. Il avait déjà une carrure de batteur.

Sur le coup des une heure, ils sortirent tous, - Harry, Ron, Hermione, l'équipe et Polo- de la grande salle. Il restait encore une heure à attendre, une véritable heure de supplice. Il décidèrent de s'installer tranquillement dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et commencèrent à parler Quidditch, vu que le sujet était au goût du jour. Polo avait une grande culture historique et connaissait tous les types de balais et Harry, en temps que virtuose inné du balais, parlait avec une grande facilité et simplicité des différentes bottes en tous genre. Il sortit d'ailleurs les balais miniatures que Hermione lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Il put ainsi montrer différentes figures qu'il pensait tenter un de ces jours.

Deux heure arriva enfin. Ron et Hermione signalèrent à Harry qu'ils resteraient soi ici, soi vers le lac, avant que celui-là ne parte en courrant, suivi de tous ses équipiers qui venaient de rapidement enfiler leur robe rouge et saisir leur balais. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers en riant nerveusement et coururent sur le terrain ou Mrs Bibine les attendait déjà. McGonagall était là, aussi. Elle interpella Harry:

" Potter, vous avez un lourde responsabilité: trouver les bons joueurs qui pourront faire gagner la coupe de quidditch (et même un peu plus, murmura-t-elle) à notre équipe. Je vous laisse à présent place avec vos camarades sur cette table où les listes sont déposées avec une feuille, une plume et de l'encre pour prendre des notes. Maintenant que la sélection commence!"

Harry s'installa donc, suivi de Alicia et Katie à sa gauche et Fred et Georges à sa droite. Il y avait dix noms inscrits sur le parchemin, Harry compta rapidement les prétendants: par chance, ils étaient déjà tous là.

"Et bien… commença le nouveau capitaine… on va procéder par ordre alphabétique… euh… Bilius Cralus, venez… euh… viens…euh…

- Tu peux le tutoyer je crois, murmura Fred amusé."

Le garçon s'avança d'un pas nonchalant et vint se poster devant la table, abordant un déhanché provocateur. Il avait une réelle allure de play-boy.

- En quelle classe es-tu? Demanda Harry qui commençait à prendre de l'assurance.

- Septième année, répondit le play-boy d'une voix charnelle.

Harry entendit Katie soupirer, ébahie.

- Ton poids? Ta taille?

- Un mètre soixante dix-sept pour quelques petits soixante kilos, déclara-t-il en se redressant fièrement pour faire admirer sa ligne.

- Tu as un balais?

- Oui.

- Quelle marque? Demanda Harry en essayant de se remémorer la plupart des modèles que lui avait cité Polo pour ne pas avoir l'air trop néophyte.

- Un très bon fischer-filer.

Harry se sentit assez mal à l'aise, il n'avait jamais entendu parlé de ce modèle. Il se tourna discrètement vers sa gauche sans succès: Katie et Alicia était tout simplement hypnotisées par le jeune homme qui leur lançait des regards provocateurs en léchant furtivement sa lèvre supérieure. Harry, mis de plus en plus mal à l'aise par cette attitude, se tourna vers sa droite. Fred et Georges haussèrent les épaules, apparemment, eux non plus n'avaient jamais entendu parler de cette marque.

- Faut que tu continues, Harry, murmura Georges, fais comme, sinon il va prendre ses aises, je le connais ce type.

- Bien, va le chercher s'il te plaît, on va faire quelques essaies. "

Cralus arrêta son charme sur Katie et Alicia et regarda Harry d'un air mi-étonné, mi-dérangé, mais parti tout de même chercher son balais.

Harry fit signe à Katie et à Alicia de se lever. Elles prirent quelques secondes à réagir, ne pouvant quitter des yeux leur séducteur. Celui-ci revint. Harry s'arrêta net, surpris et se tourna vers les jumeaux Weasley, retenant tous les trois leur fou rire. Le fameux "très bon fischer-filer" était entièrement peint, orné de couleurs vive et un fin filé de fumée multicolore s'en échappait: c'était en réalité un balais d'acrobatie. Katie, ayant repris tout son sérieux et son professionnel, sortit le souaffle et les cognards. Cralus se posta vers les cerceaux à protéger. Fred fut désigné pour être dans le quant  d'Alicia et Katie, Georges dans celui de leur peut-être futur goal. Harry s'envola à leur hauteur pour mieux examiner le jeu. Les deux cognards s'afférèrent à frapper tout le monde. Les deux poursuiveuses partirent en chasse. Cralus effectuait de très bons écartements et virages pour éviter les cognards. Mais pendant qu'il était occupé à les narguer, Alicia inscrivit tranquillement un premier but. Harry soupira:

"Rangeons les cognards, on verra mieux ses talents…"

Il en attrapa un tandis que Georges se chargeait de l'autre. Ils ficelèrent les deux balles noires dans leur boîte et remontèrent. Alicia et Katie passèrent au tir au but et tirèrent en tout cinq fois. Jamais le souaffle ne fut rattrapé ni même effleuré par le gardien. Harry, rageur d'avoir perdu autant de temps avec ce minable se promit de passer moins de temps avec les suivants incompétents.

Le suivant fut Charles Dahl, un tout petit élève qui malgré sa tout de même seconde année, semblait sortir du CM1. Il atteignait difficilement les trente kilos. Il fut littéralement éjecté de son balais lorsqu'un cognard le frappa. McGonagall courut prévenir Madame Pompresch qui arriva aussitôt, râlant contre la violence incontrôlable des balles noires. Elle emmena le garçon sonné dont la jambe le faisait terriblement souffrir.

Ce fut ensuite le tour d'une jeune fille garçon manqué, Isabelle Enchanteur, qui avait une très grande confiance en elle et qui, étant douée en tout, cru pouvoir réussir en Quidditch - elle n'avait quasiment jamais touché un balais de sa vie. Il s'avéra qu'elle venait de trouver sa faiblesse: elle n'avait aucun talent.

La suivante était tout le contraire d'Isabelle. Elle s'appelait Rosy Ijon et était coquette et féminine au possible. Elle aurait bien pu être douée mais ne voulait jamais voler vite de peur de se décoiffer.

Harry était exaspéré par toute cette bande d'énergumènes. heureusement, les deux suivants furent deux frères de seconde et sixième année qui présentaient certaines qualités. Harry les marqua sur le parchemin pour la délibération où pour l'instant, ne figurait aucun nom.

Le suivant, Julius Lenz avait des facilités et de bons réflexes. Il était en quatrième année. Harry le retint lui aussi.

La prochaine élève à se présenter fut une jeune fille sèche qui arborait une coupe au carré brune et une ossature qui ressortait énormément. Elle se nommait Claris Rouswellt et était en septième année. Elle avait, elle aussi un niveau tout à fait convenable et surtout, elle faisait preuve d'une concentration et d'un sérieux à toute épreuve. Son nom fut ajouté à son tour.

Le neuvième ne fut autre que, à la grande surprise de Harry, Seamus Finigam. Il n'eut donc même pas besoin de demander tous les éléments, seulement la taille et le poids. Harry, par amitié, l'aurait bien pris mais malgré un bon niveau, la jeune fille passée avant lui le dominait.

La dernière fut une jeune fille noire de seconde année nommée Nira Yaboko. Elle possédait une aura extraordinaire. Harry se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas la remarquer. Elle était jolie mais ne pouvait pas du tout être comparé à une Vélane et n'était pas particulièrement excentrique, pourtant, elle retenait tous les regards par sa présence incroyable. Elle semblait aussi faire preuve d'une bonne humeur à toutes épreuves et ses trois courtes nattes qui sautillaient à chacun de ses mouvements ne faisaient qu'accentuer la chose. Elle ne possédait pas de balais. Pour ne pas transformer son niveau, se fut Alicia qui lui prêta son Nimbus 2000 et Harry qui prêta son Eclair de feu à Alicia avant de grimper dans les gradins pour assister au test.

Le souaffle filait dans tous les sens mais ne passa pas une seule fois. Nira était un véritable mur. Elle faisait preuve de réflexes et d'une agilité exemplaire. Harry était aux anges. Il fit signa à l'équipe, de redescendre et tous les joueurs - sauf Nira - retournèrent à la table. Ils avait un peu de retard sur l'horaire prévu mais le choix était simple.

Harry commença:

" Alors on la prend cette Nira Yaboko?

- Elle dépasse tous les autres de loin, confirma Katie.

- Je suis pour! Affirma Alicia.

- Nous aussi, ajouta Georges en donnant un coup de coude à Fred.

- Alors on est d'accord, s'exclama Harry, on va pouvoir donner le résultat."

Il se leva et toussa un peu pour attirer l'attention des prétendants et annonça d'une voix ferme:

" Après délibération, nous avons décidé de donner le poste de goal de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor à Nira Yaboko."

Celle-ci poussa un cri et se précipita dans les bras de ses équipiers qu'elle embrassa chacun à leur tour en sautillant dans tous les sens. Harry éclata de rire:

" On a fait une heureuse en tout cas!

- Oui, confirma Georges, on aurait autant pu lui annoncer qu'elle avait gagné un petit million de gallions, ça aurait fait la même chose!"

Harry regarda Cralus repartir en lançant un regard supérieur au joueur et en adressant un dernier regard provocateur à Katie et Alicia, suivi d'un dernier lèchement de lèvre supérieure.

" Il est totalement dingue se type, s'exclama-t-il.

- C'est un imbécile, affirma Fred, je vois pas ce qu'il fait à Gryffondor. Une fois il s'en est pris à Lee juste parce qu'il l'avait regardé dans les yeux.

- Moi je le trouve pas mal, avoua Katie toujours en extase."

Fred soupira, exaspéré.

Seamus passa devant Harry.

" Bon, benh, tant pis…, soupira-t-il.

- L'année prochaine, rappela Harry, il y a quelques postes qui se libèrent.

- Je reviendrais! affirma Seamus en repartant.

- Eh oh, Harry? Rappela Alicia. N'oublie pas que nous sommes en retard pour la sélection du nouveau poursuiveur! Les élèves qui se présentent sont déjà là! "

Harry hocha la tête et pris la seconde fiche. Sur celle-là, ils n'étaient que six. Harry compta les élèves, il en manquait un. Celui-ci arriva peut après. Il s'aperçut aussi, à son grand désespoir, que Isabelle Enchanteur retentait sa chance. Evidemment, elle ne réussit pas plus sur ce poste.

Ils passèrent chacun à leur tour. Certains se débrouillaient mais aucun ne présentait les qualités requise pour entrer dans l'équipe forte que Harry et ses équipiers souhaitaient fonder. Celui-là allait d'ailleurs barrer le dernier nom. Mais il venait de se tromper de fiche, il avait celle des goals sous les yeux. Le sixième nom n'était pas le Jonathan Roofs voulu mais Julius Lenz.

" Julius Lenz, murmura Harry."

Ils se rappela sa manière de voler et…

" - Mais c'est lui qu'il me faut! S'écria-t-il.

- Quoi? s'étrangla Georges, ce minable de Jonathan Roofs? Tu es complètement singlé… T'as pris trop de calmants!

- Non, Julius!

- Pardon? béguéilla Fred.

- Julius Lenz, celui qui c'est présenté pour le poste de goal!

- Attends, attends, 'était lequel déjà, celui-là ?

- Le petit bun insignifiant ? demanda Fred en tentant de rassembler ses souvenirs.

- … … … Mais c'est bien sûr! S'exclama Alicia.

A ce moment là, toute l'équipe réalisa le joueur qu'il venaient de rater.

- Retrouvez le! Cria Harry. Il faut le ramener. Tout le monde ici dans dix minutes! Passons Poudlard au peigne fin!"

Katie partit en direction de la bibliothèque, Nira vers la volière, Alicia, Fred et Georges décidèrent de sillonner les couloirs tandis que Harry partait vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il y trouva Ron et Hermione qui jouaient aux échecs.

"Il me faut Julius! Leur lança-t-il.

- Qui? Quoi? Où? Comment? Pourquoi? Pardon? hésita Ron, surpris.

- Vous n'avez pas vu passer un garçon brun, il y a environ trois quarts d'heure? Il avait sûrement l'air déçu je suppose.

- Tu demande de ces choses toi! ronchonna Ron, comment veux tu qu'on s'en souvienne?

- Euh… oui je crois en fait, hésita Hermione.

- Comment tu fais pour te souvenir de chose pareil?

- Il était pas mal du tout!

- Je croyais que tu t'intéressait à Krum, toi! s'étrangla Ron.

- Je parlais de gros chat noir qu'il avait avec lui, imbécile!

- Toujours gaga devant les chats, toi, soupira-t-il.

- Mais alors il est où? S'impatienta Harry.

- Ohlàlà! Ce que t'es pressé toi! Il a dût monter aux dortoirs.

- Il faut le retrouver!"

Tous trois montèrent les marches quatre à quatre et ouvrirent les portent des dortoirs de garçons une à une. Ils trouvèrent enfin le fameux garçon, assis en tailleur sur un lit, taillant les quelques brindilles de son balais - un nimbus 2001 - qui dépassaient, un énorme et magnifique chat noir, en boule sur les pieds.

" Julius! S'exclama Harry.

- Tu vois qu'il est pas mal! Affirma Hermione à l'intention de Ron.

Le garçon la regarda, surpris.

- Elle parle du chat, précisa Ron. Ouais, bon, t'as raison, c'est un beau chat qui se remarque, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son amie, mais pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat!

- C'est toi qui en fait une omelette!

Harry eut le temps d'examiner le jeune garçon. Il était d'une taille moyenne. Son regard était sombre et il paraissait éternellement préoccupé. Il était en fait tout le contraire de Nira: insignifiant et ombrageux.

Il poussa son chat, se leva, s'avança de quelques pas, intrigué. Harry l'attrapa par le bras et le tira hors du dortoir. Ils dévalèrent à nouveau ainsi tous les escaliers de Poudlard et, suivis de Ron et Hermione qui ne comprenaient pas plus que Julius, rejoinrent les autres équipiers, déjà arrivés. Tous applaudirent à cœur joie en voyant Harry arriver avec le garçon recherché. Même McGonagall qui était restée là, discrète, à surveiller de près les opérations, ne put s'empêcher de claquer dans ses mains.

" Il était où alors? demanda Alicia, impatiente.

- Dans son dortoir. C'est Hermione qui s'est rappelé l'avoir vu… et avoir vu son chat.

- Son chat? Hésita Fred.

- Laisse tomber, je t'expliquerai.

- Faudra m'expliquer à moi aussi, soupira Julius qui ne comprenait toujours rien.

- Il faut vite qu'il essaye! S'exclama Georges en soulevant littéralement le garçon pour le poser sur son nimbus 2001 qu'il avait gardé en main.

- Tu te mets au poste de poursuiveur avec Katie et Alicia, expliqua Harry.

- Benh voilà! S'exclama-t-il, presque rassuré. Fallait me le dire plus tôt!"

Nira fila en direction des buts tandis que les deux batteurs lâchaient les cognards et les trois poursuiveurs montaient, Katie ayant le souaffle sous le bras. Harry monta une nouvelle fois dans les gradins, suivi de Ron et Hermione, pour admirer. C'était Nira, cette fois, qui découvrait les joies et les sensations exceptionnelles de l'éclair de feu. Après quelques loopings, elle se concentra sur la balle rouge qui filait de mains en mains. Katie commença à imposer une cadence infernale. Tous, crispés sur leur balais, fonçaient de par en par du terrain. Les jumeaux, entraînés par le rythmes, redoublaient d'énergie en frappant les cognards. Nira, aux aguets, mettait la pleine puissance du balais pour foncer sur chaque attaques. Alicia, impatiente de voire Julius à l'œuvre, lui envoya une longue passe qui le ramenait près des anneaux. Julius tira, Nira, trop basse, monta en chandelle et… coinça le souaffle sur son ventre. L'excitation retomba. Tous se regardaient, un peu dépités. Julius revint nerveusement vers l'arrière du terrain, prêt à redescendre. Mais Katie relança une nouvelle fois. Elle lui passa le souaffle mais, frappée par un cognard, elle rata son lancé et la balle rouge partit bien trop à gauche. Julius fonça, contourna au dernier moment Fred qui était en travers de son chemin, saisit le souaffle à bout de doigts, évita un cognard, fit sauter la balle rouge pour mieux la rattraper, fendit l'air à toute allure, monta, redescendit en biais et tira de toutes ses forces. Nira vira en épingle, perdit légèrement l'équilibre, se reprit, fonça, tendit la main, et, avant qu'elle ne put l'atteindre, le souaffle traversa un anneau. La manœuvre avait été remarquable.

" Je crois que cette fois, j'ai compris, murmura Ron, ébahi.

- Tu te rends compte, Harry? Dit Hermione qui n'en revenait pas.

- Quoi? répondit-il, ne pouvant décrocher son regard du souaffle retomber sur la pelouse du stade.

- Gryffondor aura sûrement la meilleur équipe de Poudlard…

- Oui…

- C'est…, commença Ron.

- C'est…, reprit Hermione.

- C'est…, répéta Harry.

- C'est génial! Crièrent-t-ils à l'unisson."

Tous les joueurs encore au ciel atterrirent précipitamment - ratant d'ailleurs plus ou moins cet atterrissage - dans les gradins près du capitaine et de ses deux amis.

" Tu es vraiment un génie à ce poste, s'exclama Fred, pourquoi tu t'es présenté comme goal?

- Chez moi, je joue un peu avec mon père. Et je prends toujours le poste de goal. Tout à l'heure, la première fois, j'ai été un peu désorienté mais à la seconde fois, je l'ai sentis, j'étais déjà beaucoup plus à l'aise.

- T'as trouvé ta voix on dirait! Dit Alicia en riant.

- Cette fois on va gagner! Déclara Georges.

- Dubois avait finalement réussit à le faire, on va remettre ça ! renchérit Katie en serrant les poings. Cette année, c'est sûr !

- Rendez-vous mercredi soi, ici, déclara Harry. Je réserve le terrain. Et je me charge de te trouver un balais, affirma-t-il à l'adresse de Nira.

- Ca coûte cher? Demanda-t-elle, préoccupée.

- La petite caisse de Gryffondor va prendre en charge cette dépense, déclara McGonagall en arrivant. Ne vous inquiétez pas Yaboko. Quand à vous, Potter, venez me voire dès que vous l'avez choisi pour me demander l'argent."

Sur ce, elle repartit, suivie peu après de toute l'équipe et Ron et Hermione.


End file.
